Smile, Anana Banana!
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Anana and Timon are back! They couldn't be happier, together in the oasis. But everything is not how it seems, and the couple is in for a rocky road! And it's not the ice cream flavor. Sequel to Anana Banana. TimonOC.
1. Blushing Beauty

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Blushing Beauty

"Ok, ok, relax, Timon."

Timon was pacing back and forth, talking to himself. I was lying on my stomach, watching him from up in one of the trees. It was one of my favorite pastimes, watching him blabber on to himself. "You're just about to do something that could either bless you for the rest of your life, or destroy you so that you never see the light of day again," he said nervously.

My eyes widened a little. _Whatever he's about to do sound pretty important. _Ma walked up to him.

"Timon, honey, relax. I'm sure it will be fine," she soothed.

"Fine? Fine? How can you say that? It'll never work! I'll be doomed to a life of misery for the rest of my life!" he exclaimed. She handed him a leaf.

"Breathe, Timon, breathe." He wrapped the leaf around his mouth and breathed heavily into it, inflating and deflating it.

"Now, when you talk to her, make sure you look her in the eye. Don't look at your feet," his mother instructed. I sat up on my paws. _Her? Ok, this is about me. _

"But what if I mess up? I'll be ruined! She'll hate me!" He looked up at his hair. "Ugh, and I look like a slob! Ma, could you fix my hair?" I gasped.

_This IS important. Is he breaking up with me or something?_ I slapped my forehead with my palm._ I should have known. This whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing was probably just a joke. Oh yeah, Timon would do that._

"Timmy, you'll do just fine. Just be yourself, and everything will work out," Ma said, smoothing out his hair.

"Be myself? That's the last thing I want to do! Uncle Max is right, I'm a failure as a meerkat!"

I slid down the tree trunk. "I don't know, I think you're ok." Timon jumped.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ma said, making a quick exit. Timon was looking off into the jungle, back turned to me.

"Uh, hey Anana, how are you?" I giggled and stepped in front of him.

"I'm fine. What about you? Freaking out like you always do?" I asked. He looked away.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." I rolled my eyes and took his face in my paws, forcing him to look at me.

"Freaking out about what?"

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Nothing to speak of," he said anxiously, avoiding my gaze. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what was this make-or-break-my-life spiel I heard you going on about?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You… you heard that?" he asked. I nodded. He bit his lip.

"Alright, I have something really important to tell you, but I'm really nervous, so don't laugh," he said.

"Alright, Timon, I promise. Now what is?" I asked, taking his paw. He sighed.

"Ok, here it goes. Anana, I… I really love you, no matter how hard you try to annoy me, and I… I…"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Timon, out with it!" He took a deep breath.

"AnanaIloveyouandIwantustogetmarried!"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I didn't catch that. Mind separating it into syllables and words I can understand?" I asked. He took another deep breath.

"Anana…" he took my other paw. "I love you. A lot. And I want us to be together forever." I felt my eyes widen. The rest of me was numb. Timon got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" My jaw dropped. _Ok, I admit it, I was wrong. _"Anana?" Timon asked timorously.

"I… I… I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"You could say yes and end the heart attack I'm having," he said hopefully.

I took a few bracing breaths. "Yes."

"Oh geez! I knew it! I knew you'd say no! I… wait. Did you say yes?" he asked. I nodded, a peaceful smile on my face. A huge grin spread across his face. He kissed me. I blinked a couple times before closing my eyes. Then he broke away and ran to a cliff.

"You hear that? She's mine, so hands off!" he yelled.

I couldn't help giggling. He ran back over and hugged me.

"I love you," he whispered. I hugged him back.

"I love you too."

Someone joined our hug, smooshing Timon and me together even more. "Oh, this is such a wonderful moment! I can't wait till the wedding!" It was Pumbaa. He suddenly dropped us. "That means I'm the only one left who's single!"

Timon and I looked at him in sympathy. "There, there, Pumbaa, someday you might find someone," Timon said reassuringly. I tried to ignore Timon's crossed fingers as I nodded.

Pumbaa hugged us again. "Awww, thanks, you guys!" We were released, only to be hugged by Ma.

"I knew it would work, I just knew!" Timon sighed.

"Yeah, Ma, you were right. It worked." Through the hug, Timon managed to grab my paw. "I'm glad it did."

I smiled and blushed. "What's going on?"

It was Swifty. Ma ran over and started skipping with him.

"Anana and Timon are getting married!" Timon and I burst out laughing at the sight of Swifty and Ma dancing and skipping.

"That's great!" Swifty said, escaping Ma and hugging me.

I smirked. "You should have guessed this was coming when I actually stood up for Timon." He let me go and shook his head.

"Leave it to Anana Banana to take a beautiful moment and turn it into an insult."

Ma was already going on about the wedding. "… We'll have to get some flowers, I was thinking pink ones, they'll look so pretty next to Anana's dark fur, and we'll have to tell Simba, oh, and we have to invite your family, of course, Anana." I smiled and shook my head.

_How can one little question spark this much fuss? _

Timon and I locked eyes. And I just blushed. But I am the blushing bride, so I guess that fits.

A/N: Hey party people! Welcome to the sequel to _Anana Banana_, titled: Smile, Anana Banana! I know that this chapter seems a little out of place, but it's really important to the next chapter. If you don't think it's out of place, then I guess I don't know much, huh? Oh well. I have the next chapter all ready for you, and it takes place after this, so don't get confused. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too horrible! Holla! (It felt really good to type that!


	2. The Anana Banana Smile

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Anana Banana Smile

I looked out from the overlook. The jungle was as lush and green as usual, and a soft rain was falling. My bad luck with water had seemed to end, so I was actually enjoying the rain. _And to think I almost gave all this up for the misery that is my colony. _

I had tried to put that incident behind me. After all, the past is the past, right? But it was always tugging at the back of my mind, reminding me how stupid I was. The only good thing that had come out of that was that I found true love and ended up getting married.

"Still up here?" I turned around. Swifty came through the vines and sat down next to me.

"Where else would I be?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You have a point. But you do know Timon is looking all over for you, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new?"

"Well, you two have only been married for a few months, he's just being protective," Swifty said. I shrugged. Timon had become stricter. I always teased him that he was practically turning into my father. And it didn't help that my father checked in on us every month or so.

"You know, most women don't start having second thoughts about their marriage until they've been married for years and have basically no life anymore. But you at least fit into one of those categories," Swifty said, smirking cheekily. I glared at him. I was not to be toyed with now.

"You're funny, Swifty. Maybe you should go tell that joke to a pack of hyenas! I'd bet they'd go nuts over it," I said dryly. He whistled lowly.

"Wow, you really are upset. Who stuck a thorn in your foot?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask the thorn." He snickered.

"At least you still have your humor." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Want to talk about it? Talking helps," he said quietly. My mind flashed back to when he was trying to get me to talk about my colony.

"Nah." Personally, I would have loved to talk about how much I hated it when everyone said that someday I was going to have second thoughts about my marriage. But instead, I stood up and pushed the vines aside. I stopped and turned around.

"And I'm not having second thoughts! I love Timon, in case you haven't noticed." And I just left him there. Yeah, I was being moody, I know. But I was just… unknown. I didn't even know what was going on with me. It was weird. But we all have those days when we want to just curl up and not do anything, or make contact with anybody. Today was one of those days for me. They were few and in between, but you know how it goes. Everyone has to deal. Man, I sound really pathetic, don't I?

Not that I don't completely love it here, I do, it's just… there's a difference between the right amount of love and being smothered in it. So I did what I always did to deal.

I went over to the nearest waterfall and dunked my head under.

But unlike when I tried to kill myself, that now everyone in the colony knows about now, I just stayed under for a few seconds. The water was always cold, so it woke you up and let you grasp reality again. And my father was always saying I had my head in the clouds.

"Anana, what are you doing?" I took my head out of the water and looked to who was addressing me. It was Uncle Max. And he didn't look very happy. _Then again, he hardly ever does…_

"Um… enjoying the gifts of nature?" I said weakly. He sighed.

"I don't know if you and Timon are such a good match. He's already starting to affect you." And he left.

I blushed. When Timon and I first announced our engagement, it was a bit awkward for everyone. Everyone had thought Timon and I were just pretending to like each other so I could stay, and that Swifty and I were the real couple. Ma, of course, was overjoyed, but Uncle Max accused of me of being crazy. (_"ARE YOU NUTS???? YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER!"_)

But as much as everyone protested, and protests in Uncle Max's case, saying it would never work between us, we got married. It was the best day of my life. And my father even agreed to come without lecturing Timon. Too much, anyway. There was only one little snag. Faizah wasn't there. (_"She's very sick right now, honey," _my mother had said. _"But I couldn't miss my baby's wedding, so I got someone to watch her."_)

I knew what was really going on. Faizah was avoiding me. She was still mad from the time I blew up on her.

_Grow up, would you? _But if she didn't want to be there, then I didn't want her there. See if I care! But on the brighter side, neither was Hatari.

"Anana!" Timon's voice jostled me from memory-land. He hugged me. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" he said. I smirked. "Yeah, I know. Swifty told me." He let me go.

"You know, I'm actually starting to like him." I nodded and looked away. "What? What is it?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm just in this philosophical funk today. Like nothing makes sense anymore," I said quietly.

"Well nothing really makes sense around here anyway," he said, holding one of my paws.

"I know, but nothing makes sense even more than usual. I guess I'm just spacing today." He picked me up and sat me on a rock.

"Come on, Anana. Can I see you smile? The Anana Banana Smile?" I smiled without thinking. Timon insisted that I had the perfect smile, and he named it the Anana Banana Smile.

"There it is," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Um, Anana? Timon?" It was Ma. She looked a little nervous.

"Anana, there's someone here to see you." I sighed. _It's probably Daddy with one of his "check-ins". _

A male meerkat with fawn-colored fur and blue eyes came up to me and smiled. I froze. _No, it can't be. _"Anana?" he said, waving a paw in front of my face.

I snapped out of it and looked at him closely. "Razi?"

He nodded excitedly. I screamed and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Where were you when the colony came here?" I asked, releasing him from my deathgrip hug that Ma would have been proud of.

"I had to stay behind and watch the tunnels. Not that I'm not surprised, your father still hates me," Razi said.

"Still? Just when I get over one problem…" I said grudgingly.

"Excuse me," Timon said. We ignored him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, all I had to do was ask for the meerkat with dark fur and I found you."

"Excuse me," Timon said again. We still ignored him.

"I still can't believe it, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, it's been way too long."

"EXCUSE ME!" We both looked at Timon. "Do you know him?" he asked me, pointing at Razi.

"So what if I do?" I asked. Timon was already glaring at him, and Ma was looking worriedly at all three of us. My mind jumped back to when Timon asked me to marry him.

_How can one little question spark this much fuss? _

A/N: There it is! Shiny, brand new, chapter two. And didn't I tell you the purpose of chapter one would reveal itself here? See, I know something! For everyone's knowledge, Razi means "secret". I thought it was a fitting name since no one knew about him last time. And it sounds really cool. Still, you will all have to wait to learn more about him, so keep reading and reviewing! Holla!


	3. Embarrassments Galore

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Embarrassments Galore

"So what if I do?" I asked.

"So what? What, is he another guy your father wanted to marry you off to?" Timon asked.

"He's just a friend, Timon. And my dad doesn't even like him," I said impatiently.

"Really? How do we know it's not an imposter?" he asked, inspecting Razi.

"Timon, We've known each other since we were pups. I'd know him anywhere," I said. Timon didn't reply. "Exactly my point. Razi, this is Timon, and his mom."

Razi bowed to them. "So that's how that got started," Timon said, unimpressed.

"Yep. Come on, Razi, I have so much stuff to show you!" I pulled him away from Timon and Ma.

"What was up with that guy?" Razi asked.

"Timon? He's just a little protective. Don't worry about it," I said.

"Is this something I should know about?" he asked with a mocking smile. I stopped. Razi hadn't been there at my wedding. Daddy had said that he was watching Faizah while they were gone. _I know he just said that because he didn't want Razi there, but if Daddy got his way, Razi never found out I got married. _"Anana, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sat down. "There's something I have to tell you."

He sat down next to me. "What?"

"I'm married." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" I bit my lip.

"I got married. To Timon. That's probably why he was so defensive," I said quietly. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily, getting his energy back all of a sudden.

"My dad was supposed to tell you, but you know how he is. Did he ask you to watch Faizah?" I asked, hoping my dad had added a grain of truth.

"Are you kidding? If I went anywhere near Faizah, your father would go into a tirade. And he isn't the only one." I thought for a minute.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm guessing your father has kept stuff from you too. She and Hatari got married. In fact, your mother thinks that Faizah might be pregnant," Razi said cautiously. I looked away from him. _Pregnant? My sister might be pregnant? With Hatari's pup? And no one thought to tell me? _

"Nan? You ok?" he asked.

I smiled. "What? You're happy that Faizah is married and pregnant and you didn't even know?" he asked.

"No. I'm furious about that. It's just been a while since you called me Nan. I miss it." Razi smiled too.

"I missed calling you that. We have so much catching up to do." I nodded.

"Could you hold off on that for a few minutes?" Timon was standing in front of us, arms folded across his chest.

"Sure. Do you mind, Razi?" I asked. Razi shook his head. I stood up and followed Timon. We stopped at a log.

"So. Who is he?" Timon asked leisurely.

"He's my best friend. We've known each other forever." I saw Timon's morose look. "And we will never get together!" I said sharply.

"You're right, I'm being stupid. It's just… the last time I heard someone say that, it was Simba. He was talking about Nala, and they ended up together, so…" He drifted off. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not that stupid. Besides, it would be so weird if Razi and I ran off together."

He flashed me a cheesy grin and dipped me, gently kissing me.

"Timon, put me down!"

"Your call, Anana Banana." He let me go and I dropped to the ground.

"That's not what I meant," I said flatly. He smiled and helped me up. "If I sprained anything, I'm telling Dad," I threatened.

He kissed my cheek. "You have no idea how serious that threat is." I giggled.

"I should probably get back to Razi. He's like me, so he'll have wandered of somewhere," I said.

"Does he have the same horrible luck with water?" I lightly shoved Timon. I raced back to where Razi was, silently challenging Timon to do better. He lost terribly, which was good for me. He traipsed up to us, breathing heavily. "I still don't know how you possibly could have learned to run that fast," he wheezed.

I smiled and shrugged. Razi was still there, much to my surprise. He was with Swifty, talking and laughing as if they were old friends. In a weird sort of way, it made me feel left out. That should have been me talking to Razi. Razi stood up and pushed Swifty toward me.

"Does this one belong to you, Nan?" he asked firmly.

I nodded and saluted him. "Yes sir, Mr. Razi. He's mine."

We both burst out laughing. I felt much better. "Nan?" Timon asked mockingly. I blushed and shrugged.

"I guess I'm so used to you calling me Anana Banana," I said. Razi snickered. I punched him hard on the arm. "Shut up!"

Timon sighed. "I remember when she used to do that to me."

Swifty nodded reminiscently. "When she used to give you a new bruise every week." I giggled. Swifty was one of the few animals I knew who could take a delicate situation and make a funny joke out of it. Razi raised an eyebrow.

"So, Anana didn't always like you? I'm not surprised. Remember when you nearly broke Hatari's arm wrestling when he tried a pick-up line on you?" he asked me.

I cracked up. "Yeah! He was nearly bawling! It was hilarious!"

"Well Anana and I were different. She thought I was inconsiderate and uncouth," Timon said proudly. I slapped my forehead with my palm and giggled.

"You act like it's some big honor. But she give just about everyone an injury if you tick her off enough," Razi said, flicking my ear. I slapped his hand away.

"Exhibit A," he said coyly.

"Yeah, but I was her personal punching bag," Timon said victoriously.

"He's right. Hatari gave him a black eye when Anana's family was here, and when she found out, she nearly ripped his head off," Swifty said.

"Ok, well, when you guys are done, I'll be somewhere else, not wasting my time," I said, walking away. Timon caught up with me and stood in my path.

"Oh, come on, Anana, you know we all love you." Swifty and Razi stuck out their tongues and made retching noises. "Well, I love you, so don't take it personally," he said.

"So how do you want me to take it?" I asked angrily. Razi and Swifty oohed, like kids in a classroom when one of their friends gets called to the principal's office. "Oh, will you two SHUT UP!" I yelled. They both recoiled looking hurt.

"Anana, relax, it was just a joke," Timon said soothingly.

"Yeah, ha ha, call me when you start telling jokes that are actually funny again." I stormed off. I know I was being moody again, but they deserved it, right? They were being insensitive jerks. Right? _Maybe it's just me. _

Once again, I didn't know what was going on with myself. But what else is new? I've always been very confusing, even to myself. The universe is still in its proper place.

Right?

A/N: Hey fans! I hope you liked the chapter! And for those of you who loved the last chapter of Anana Banana, you'll love this next piece of news. I already am starting to gather music for the soundtrack! I decided to do it as the songs came to me, and I have some good ones in mind. But I will take suggestions. Wow, I sound like a cheezy DJ. Anyway, if you're reading this and all of a sudden you think, _OMG, this would go so great with that song,_ then just send me a PM with your suggestion, and I'll see what I can do. If you could, try to use PMs for suggestions and not reviews, I would really appriciate it! And I know all of you must have great taste in music, so send me lots of stuff! And I think all music is great, you _do_ have great taste by my standards. Only please don't send me a suggestion with Hannah Montana music. I love her to death as an actress, but I just don't think she was cut out for singing. Sorry to any Hannah Montana fans, but I will blatantly and completely ignore any suggestions for Hannah Montana music. Sorry! Please don't send me hate PMs or reviews, it's just my personal preference. Anyway, if I kept going as long as I wanted, my authors notes would be longer than the chapter, so this is where I must end. But before I go, I want to give a shout out to Alianora in the Rain, my first reviewer for this story! Thank you so much! See you all next chapter. Hugs and kisses, corset-rebellion-follower. Holla!


	4. Honey and Poison

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Honey and Poison

I lay under a large tree, sleeping peacefully and basking in the warm sun coming through the slits in the leaves.

"Anana, honey, wake up."

At first, since I was addressed as "honey", I thought it was Ma. She always called me that. I opened one of my eyes halfway. It wasn't Ma. It was Timon. My eyes popped open and I jumped. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Ma," I said, readjusting my position in the soft grass near the tree trunk.

He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry. I thought you were faking being asleep so you wouldn't have to talk to me," he said softly. I snuggled closer to him. "So, any particular reason why you blew up at Swifty, Razi, and me?" he asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"Anana." He lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye. "Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

_Yeah, with the chance of you bursting out laughing. _I sighed. "I just don't like it when people talk about me like I'm not standing next to them. It annoys me."

"Anana, a lot of things annoy you. _I _annoy you," he said.

"Well, then you'd better add this to your list," I said bitterly.

"Ok, seriously, what is going on with you? All of a sudden, you're all moody. It's really hard to help you if I don't know whether you're going to blow up in my face or start crying a river! I'm a meerkat, not a mind reader!" he yelled.

"Well sorry that I'm not easy to take care of, but I'm not even sure what's going on with me, I'm just like this! I've been like this for practically my entire life! You of all people should know that!" I yelled back. _It could have possibly been caused by my neglective parents and my whiney sister,_ I thought bitterly.

He didn't yell back at me. He just sighed, looking sad. I felt pretty horrible too. Yelling never really made me feel better, but it let me get out my anger. "Sorry, Timon. I just… have a lot of steam and anger left in me. But it really does annoy me when people act like I'm not there."

He hugged me tightly and didn't say anything. It was a pretty bitter silence.

"Kind of reminds you of when we hated each other, doesn't it?" he asked, finally speaking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"When we hated each other. And we would just go on like this all day. Only you usually won the argument and no matter who had the better comeback, I would usually get some sort of injury," he said. I giggled. He was right. We would fight for hours. It was childish, but I didn't really have much better to do until I met Swifty. I started giggling again.

"What? What's so funny? This is supposed to be a serious moment!" Timon said. I stifled my giggles.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something funny," I said. "Mind letting me in on this hilarious joke?" he asked dryly.

"I was just thinking of this one fight we had."

_Anana was sitting by herself, looking up at the clouds. She watched as a lion- shaped cloud drifted by. She immediately thought of Simba and how he had failed to visit her so far. _

_"Thanks a lot," she mumbled. _

_"You're welcome." It was Timon. _

_"What do you want?" Anana asked resentfully. _

_"Geez, Anana Banana, someone woke up on the wrong side of the oasis." Anana clenched her teeth. He was __still__ calling her that. _

_"Sorry, but your presence is causing my eyes to bleed, Timon. Mind going somewhere else?" she said. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. _

_"Let's face it, you're not exactly the most handsome meerkat I've ever seen," she said nonchalantly. _

_"I'm better looking than you!" he exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, sure. So where's your girlfriend?" _

_"Are you offering?" he asked, pressing his nose up against hers and smiling flirtatiously. She pinched his nose. _

_"I would rather date a hyena than you, Timon." She pushed him away and walked off. _

"Bet you wished you hadn't said that, huh?" Timon said triumphantly. I pinched his nose.

"Not really. It was pretty funny to watch you struggle for breath when I held you nose. Have you ever heard of breathing through your mouth?" I asked. He pulled my hand off. "Besides, you will never be better looking than I am, Timon," I said.

"I know. I've always thought you were beautiful. I would never have admitted it then, but I did," he confessed.

"Uh huh, sure Timon." He kissed me.

"It's true. I did."

_Timon and Pumbaa were walking through the Pridelands. "Come on, Pumbaa, let's get going!" he said, pulling on Pumbaa's ears. _

_"What's the rush Timon?" Pumbaa asked. _

_"I still want to get Simba back for sneaking up on me a few days ago and nearly scaring me to death," Timon said. Pumbaa started running. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Timon yelled against the wind. Pride Rock was in sight. They ran the rest of the way and up onto the pointy rock. Then they stopped to catch their breath. Pumbaa peeked into the cave. _

_"Looks like someone's visiting!" he whispered. Timon raised an eyebrow. _

_"Who is it?" _

_"I don't know, I can't see them," Pumbaa answered. Timon shrugged. _

_"Come on, Pumbaa. Let's go see who's the guest of honor." He hopped onto Pumbaa's back. They rode into the cave. _

_"Hey, guess who it is!" Timon called. The lions all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We decided to come visit you guys. Aren't you lucky?" Timon said, throwing his arms into the air. _

_"Let me guess. Timon?" Timon looked down. A female meerkat with very dark fur was looking up at him. He froze on the inside for a minute. She was the most beautiful meerkat he had ever seen. But he snapped out of it. _

_"Hey, whose the chick?"_

"Uh huh. I bet that's what was really going through your mind at that moment," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's true! I really did think you were the most beautiful meerkat I had ever seen. And since I was normally hiding from bullies in the tunnels, I saw a lot of female meerkats," Timon said. I shrugged, but I couldn't help blushing a little. "So do you forgive me for acting like you weren't there when you were? And for yelling?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "I suppose so. But don't let it happen again," I warned. He kissed my cheek.

"I won't. I promise." I laid my head on his chest.

"So why haven't I heard anything about this Razi person? You say you know him so well," Timon said quietly. I smiled a little.

"I guess I could tell you. If you're really that curious…"

A/N: Hey people! Just a very quick note on something important. Thank you very much to bean15, Jack Stryker, and Second Daughter of Eve for sending me suggestions for songs. And see you next chapter! Holla!


	5. Anana's Anecdotes

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Anana's Anecdotes

_Anana stood outside, looking at where her tunnel used to be. Her first tunnel. It was ruined. _

_"Let me go!" She looked over to where the voice had come from. Kepara was being dragged from out of a tunnel over to Anana, by a fawn-colored male meerkat pup with blue eyes. _

_"Apologize to her! You wrecked her tunnel!" he said once he managed to get her over to Anana. _

_"I did not!" Kepara yelled. _

_"Yes you did! I saw you!" he defended. Kepara mumbled an apology. Once she was done, he released her and she stormed away. _

_"Thank you," Anana said shyly. _

_"You're welcome. I'm Razi," he said, bowing. Anana giggled. _

_"Why are you bowing?" she asked. _

_"Because it's polite." Anana was silent. Her father had always taught her to be as polite as possible to others. _

_"Oh. Ok." She bowed to him. "I'm Anana." _

_"Want to be friends?" he asked. _

_"Sure."_

"You're kidding. He just asked you, and you were friends like that?" Timon asked. I flicked him on the ear.

"We were pups, that how you make friends when you're young," I said calmly.

"Yeah, and Anana wasn't that hard to sway then," Razi said brazenly. I rolled my eyes.

"May I continue?" They both nodded.

_Razi and Anana grew up together, much to Anana's father's dismay. He had dubbed Razi a 'lazy troublemaker'. "There. Finished." Anana dusted off her hands, admiring the tunnel she had just finished. _

_"Show off," Razi mumbled, who was still working on his tunnel. Anana stuck her tongue out at him. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, looking away from his digging. _

_"Maybe, maybe not," she said teasingly. Suddenly, he tackled her, starting a wrestling match. It ended when Razi had pinned Anana to the wall of her tunnel, grinning evilly and pressing his nose against hers. _

_"Well, look who's Miss High-and-mighty now," he said triumphantly. _

_"Well, well, what's going on here?" It was Kepara. Who else would it be? "Your father really won't like this, Anana. Snuggling up while you're supposed to be working? And with the last person you should be. No, he won't like this at all." And she ran down the tunnel, inevitably to find Anana's father. _

_This was only confirmed with the scream that rang through the tunnels. "ANANA!" _

_Razi and Anana looked down the tunnel and at each other. _

_"Run?" _

_"I'm right behind you." And they took off down the tunnel._

"I remember that. Your father still wasn't too happy with us when he did find us," Razi said. I nodded and giggled.

Timon was scowling. "What's the matter, Timon? Can't stand to watch someone else lose to Anana?" Razi joked.

I giggled. I heard Timon mumble, "Your father said that I was lazy and a troublemaker." I giggled. _Poor Timon. _

"Oh, Anana, do you remember when your father first introduced you to Hatari?" Razi asked. I nodded in anticipation, trying to hold in my giggles.

"Tell that one, it's hilarious!" Razi was trying not to burst out laughing too.

"Alright, alright."

_It was a sunny day in the tunnels. Ok, technically it wasn't sunny in the tunnels, but close enough. Anyway, Anana was going with her father to meet someone, and he unwillingly allowed me to come along at Anana's request. "Daddy, where are we going?" Anana asked, walking through the entrance to what was probably the fifteenth tunnel since we started our trek. _

_"There's someone I want you to meet," Kiros said. I pulled Anana back a little. _

_"Bet you five grubs that it's a guy he wants you to fall in love with, Nan," I offered. She rolled her eyes. _

_"You're on. This'll be an easy win." We continued through the tunnels. When we finally stopped, there was a female meerkat standing in front of us. _

_"You owe me five grubs," Anana whispered, smiling happily. _

_"Not so fast." _

_"Hello, Tayca. Is Hatari here?" Kiros asked. I smirked. I knew Hatari. Anana did not. This was going to be interesting. _

_"Yes, he is. And this must be Anana," Tayca said. Kiros nodded. I saw Anana freeze where she was standing. Hatari stepped out. Hatari was tall and muscular. He held himself with a certain pride, and never hung his head in shame. The aura around him reeked of narcissism. He was exactly the meerkat Anana would be most likely to push into a pit of poisonous snakes. And a few times she tried. _

_"Anana, this is Hatari," Kiros introduced. Hatari took Anana's hand and kissed it. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was a clear baritone, the kind that made most girls swoon. But he had made a huge mistake. Anana quickly pulled her hand out of his grip and stepped on his foot. _

_"Keep your hands to yourself!" Hatari called out in pain. Tayca gasped, and Kiros looked shocked. I, on the other hand, was ecstatic. _

_"Hey Nan, you owe me five grubs."_

I couldn't help but giggle. Thinking about the look on Hatari's face when I stepped on his foot always made me happy. Is that horrible of me?

Timon was grumbling something about, "It's not that funny."

I felt bad for him. I was pretty sure he felt left out. And the fact that I had stepped on his foot when we had met as well wasn't helping. I placed my paw over his. "Timon, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said coldly. I recoiled a little.

"Are… are you sure?" He nodded and looked away. "Alright."

I withdrew my paw. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He was jealous, I could tell. But what he was jealous of, I didn't know. Was it because Razi was here, or because Razi and I knew each other so well? Was I completely off? Did I know nothing when I should know something?

"What?" Timon asked. I snapped out of it, realizing I was staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Nan, remember when you tripped Kepara so that she landed into that mud puddle?" Razi asked. I grinned, and then burst out laughing.

"Yes! Oh, that was one of the best moments of my life!"

Timon stood up and walked up. I raced after him. "Timon, wait! Where are you going?" He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to visit my ma. Is that against the law now?" he asked crossly.

What was left of my grin faded into a frown. "No. But I thought you wanted to hear about Razi and me. You were the one who asked," I reminded him.

"Whatever." He started to walk away again, but turned around and quickly kissed me. When he broke away, he whispered, "I just wish I was the one making you smile The Anana Banana Smile these days."

And I watched him walk off into the oasis alone.


	6. Pouring Salt on the Wound

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Pouring Salt On the Wound

Things were not going well. Timon was giving me the cold shoulder. Not just the cold shoulder; in fact, it was the Antarctica shoulder. He hardly looked at me for longer than twenty seconds, and as for talking, he kept it short and sweet, if at all. I mean, come on! Did I really hurt him that bad? Am I really that big of a jerk?

Ma is worried sick about him. He hadn't eaten much in the past few days. Maybe a beetle or two at lunch if we were lucky. Pumbaa was in shock. Timon was no longer following Hakuna Matata by getting over whatever his problem was and letting it go. Pumbaa was constantly checking in with Ma, seeing if Timon had snapped out of it. He hadn't. It was a pretty stressful time for everyone, except Uncle Max, who was hoping we would all finally see what a big mistake our marriage was.

My only refuge was the overlook, and even Swifty found me up there sometimes. But that's what you get when you live in a colony. Since the overlook was the least populated place, and that Swifty could usually take a hint when I wanted to be alone, that's where I was. Just sitting up there, looking out over the jungle, feeling sorry for myself.

Dunking my head underwater just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

Sulking didn't really help either, but it was better than listening to Ma worry on endlessly.

"Anana? Are you up here?" I couldn't believe my ears for a second. It sounded like… I stood up and parted the vines. And there, standing before me, was Simba. I instantly hugged his paw.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I cried.

He chuckled. "Trust me, I can tell. Swifty told me you were up here, so I came to see if you were alright." He peered through the vines. "Nice view."

"Thanks. But have you talked to Timon recently?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him. Why, what's wrong?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing." Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Anana."

"Alright, alright. He's been sulking around the oasis, not saying anything, not doing anything, and he hasn't eaten for days," I said quickly.

"Seriously? Not eating? That doesn't sound like Timon." I bit my lip.

"Wait there's more. Well, he kinda went against Hakuna Matata."

Simba looked at me. "No, seriously, where is he?" I looked at my feet. What else was I supposed to tell him?

"You're not joking? He actually went against Hakuna Matata?" I nodded. I felt bad, but it was the truth. I couldn't lie to Simba, even if it did make him feel better. "Geez. We'd better go see what's wrong with him," he said.

"We've been trying to get it out of him for days! He won't talk to anyone! Not even Pumbaa!" I explained. Simba looked off into the oasis. I could tell he was worried.

"We should go find him," he said. I took a step back.

"Maybe you should go without me. Timon… he probably doesn't want to see me right now," I said quietly.

"Are you two fighting?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

I could feel Simba's sympathy staring at me in the face. "You can go talk to him if you want, I'm gonna stay here," I said. Simba slowly turned to leave.

"Alright. If you're sure." He descended down the hill and out of sight. I went back through the vines and looked at the jungle. Everything seemed so bright and happy. So why wasn't I? I remembered back at Pride Rock when it was just Simba and I.

_It was so simple then. Ugh, maybe I should take a vacation back to my colony. I'm stressing way too much, even more than I used to. _I rubbed my temples. _All right, look. You're unhappy now. Why? Because Timon is ignoring you and you're stress is getting out of control. So what do you do? You fix things. Get rid of your problems. This is Hakuna Matata Land, it shouldn't be too hard. I'd better start with the main problem. _

I could already see the look on Simba's face. It was cheeky and victorious. _Just keep the stress-free you in your mind._ I set off to find Timon. He was step one in the feel-better plan. Hopefully not the last step, too. The oasis was as crowded as ever.

"Um, has anyone seen Timon?" No one answered. As hurt as I was that they were ignoring me, this was more important to me. "Ok. Thanks anyway."

Razi dropped down from one of the trees, hanging upside down, his feet hanging from a low branch. "Hey Nan! What'cha doin'?" he asked cheerily.

"I'm looking for Timon. Have you seen him?" He plucked a flower from the ground and tucked it behind my ear.

"Sorry, nope. No one's seen him in a while. But he'll be fine, don't worry about it." It annoyed me that he could be so happy when I wasn't. And that he was putting flowers in my fur when I was trying to be serious. And that he was putting flowers in my fur at all.

"I have to worry about this. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" I asked irritably. Razi looked off into the distance, as if he could vaguely remember something. I kicked the branch he was hanging off of, breaking it and sending him to the ground. I put my foot on his chest, keeping him still.

"DO YOU KNOW OR NOT?"

He shoved my foot away. "Alright, I give! He was laying in his hammock last time I saw him." I pulled him up.

"Come on." I pushed through the leaves and plants, making my way to Timon's hammock.

"Wow, Nan, I've never seen you this mad at someone," Razi said.

"I'm not mad at Timon, I'm mad at you for being a bonehead!" I yelled. We came up to the hammock. I froze. _If you turn back now, he won't see you at all, _said a small voice in the back of my mind. I turned to run, but ran into Razi.

"Go, Anana," he said kindly. I took a deep breath and stepped toward the hammock.

"Timon?" No answer.

"Timon?" Still no answer.

He wasn't in his hammock. _Oh great. Now where is he?_ Razi joined me at the water's edge.

"Not there?" I could have sworn I saw him," he said, tapping his chin. I saw Simba coming through the grass. He emerged, Timon at his heels.

"Well, look who decided to come out of the dark," Simba teased, smirking at me. I didn't pay much attention to him.

"Timon, I need to talk to you about this depression thing you're going through," I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's my problem, I'll deal with it. Hakuna Matata," he said halfheartedly. He started to walk off, but I grabbed his paw and pulled him back.

"Timon, seriously. This is important."

"Then next time, come yourself instead of sending Simba to do it for you!" Timon said spitefully, yanking his paw away from me and storming off to rest in his hammock.

A/N: Hey everyone, yes, it's me!

And to read this author's note, rhyming is the key.

Today is Valentine's Day, yes, it's true,

but with our meerkat couple, Timon just doesn't have a clue!

I want to make a shout out, to a reviewer brave and true,

this is to orangelion, yeah, who's stuck to this fic like glue!

He asked me for some help, so I gave him a little nudge,

but on one thing, he won't budge.

He is writing a fic,

it's his very first,

and he doesn't think she'll have readers,

and I'm about to burst!

I know this isn't true,

that it'll be really great,

but my faithful readers, don't you get the clue?

Make sure to read his fic,

And leave him lots of reviews,

And then I will be happy,

And update just for you!

Happy Valentine's Day 2008, from corset-rebellion-follower

Holla!


	7. Catalyst

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK, just Anana and Razi!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Catalyst

"Can you believe him? He just walked right off, like it was my fault! The nerve!"

I was pacing back and forth at the overlook. Swifty was listening patiently. "Well, you could have talked to him," he pointed out.

"Me? I've been trying to talk to him for the past few _days_, Swifty. He was just being all moody and wouldn't say anything! This is so not my fault!" I shouted. Swifty pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him.

"Anana, I didn't say this was your fault. But why didn't you go with Simba?" he asked.

"Because Timon is mad at me!" Talking to Swifty was getting extremely difficult. Swifty was the voice of reason in my life, and I was currently in need of someone who would agree with me no matter what. Too bad Razi was busy helping Ma and Pumbaa make lunch.

"Look, Anana, just give him some time. You'll both cool off, and all of this will blow over. It'll be fine," Swifty reassured.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder," I muttered.

"What?" he asked soothingly.

"I wonder if… if Uncle Max was right. If Timon and I getting married was a big mistake," I said sadly. Swifty looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? I may be a total klutz in love, since I was goofed up enough to fall in love with your crazy sister, but I know this. You and Timon love each other. You can't seriously think that the old windbag is right," he said in disbelief. I giggled. It was a rare occasion to hear him call anyone an "old windbag". But I quickly got over my giggles.

"I just don't know right now. Remember about a month ago when you found me up here? How depressed I was feeling? Maybe this is why. I don't belong here. Or at least not with Timon," I said.

"Look, don't even make me go there. When I said you were having second thoughts, I was just kidding. I didn't mean any of it," he insisted.

"I know you didn't. But if what was causing my depression is this, then I have to do something about it." Swifty sighed.

"Anana, I can't control you. But I think I know what you're thinking, and it's not a good idea. Just trust me, it's better to just wait and cool off from your fights before doing anything." He stood up and walked away from the overlook. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

_Whatever. _

I felt blank again. Maybe Swifty was right. He was my voice of reason. But Razi quickly came to my rescue. He pushed the curtain of vines aside. "Hey Nan. Lunch is ready." I hid my face behind my knees.

"Not hungry." He sat down next to me.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nan, I've known you too long. I know better than to believe that." I looked up at him. He was smiling sympathetically at me.

"I'm just a little stressed about Timon and I," I said.

"I don't see why you shouldn't be, he was a jerk." I sighed happily. _Finally, someone who understands. _"Nan, I don't get it. If you're unhappy, why are you still here?" he asked. I frowned and hid my face again.

"Because of emotional ties and oppressing feelings," I muttered grimly.

He lifted my face out of my knees. "Anana. Look out at the jungle." He turned my head so that I was looking out at all the color of the jungle. "There's a whole world that you haven't seen. You're still young; you should be out there seeing it."

I turned away from the jungle. "Look, I spent most of the six months after I ran away staring at the grass and trees of the savanna. There isn't much left to see outside the oasis," I said.

"Yeah, but think about all the stuff you haven't seen. You could be seeing it right now. But you're tied down to feelings that make you sad. What's wrong with this picture?" he asked. I thought hard for a minute.

"Are… are you saying I should run away again?"

He shrugged. "You should do what makes you happy, Nan." I looked out at the jungle. Green. I was actually getting more sick of it than grass and trees.

"Sorry, Razi, but I think I need to stay here. Cool down a bit, see how things work out." Swifty had won out. What can I say? He makes a good argument. Razi stood up and held out his hand to me, pulling me up.

"I just want you to be happy, Nan. It's what you deserve after what happened to you when you were a pup." I smiled. Razi made a pretty good argument too. Ugh, I hate having to choose stuff like this. We walked down to the oasis. _Look, the feel-better plan isn't dead yet. I'll try talking to Timon once more, and if he just needs some time, then I'll give it to him. He can take as much as he needs. _

I saw Timon lounging in his hammock. I ran down to the water's edge, passing up Razi.

"Timon?" He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. It's kind of important."

He sighed coldly. "Alright, what is it?" he asked, never moving from his spot. I rolled my eyes and walked into the water. Once I was under Timon's hammock, I kicked it. He toppled out and into the water. He resurfaced, spitting out water.

"What was that for?" he asked sourly.

"You could actually look at me when I talk to you," I said angrily.

"You have my full attention now. Go ahead," he said, squeezing the water out of his fur.

"Timon… I'm worried about you. This depression thing… it's just not you. I want to know what's going on," I said quietly.

"Well sorry that I can't be peppy and cheery all the time," he mumbled.

I frowned. "I'm not asking you to be like that, I just don't want you going around, not eating or making contact with anyone for days at a time! It's not healthy!" I said angrily.

"Well you weren't exactly Miss Sunshine either!" Everyone was staring at us now. Uncle Max had an I-saw-this-coming look on his face.

"Yeah, but I was actually addressing my problems!"

"And so am I! I forget about my problems! Hakuna Matata!" he yelled.

I glared at him. "Hakuna Matata doesn't solve everything, Timon. It's a petty excuse!" He looked deeply insulted.

"Don't ever talk about Hakuna Matata like that, ANANA BANANA!"

"If you worship it so much, why don't you divorce me and marry Hakuna Matata, then? You show it more respect than you show me," I said snidely.

"It would probably be less annoying then you!" What I did next, even I wasn't expecting. I hadn't done it for months.

I slapped Timon **HARD** across the face.

He looked shocked. In the past when I had slapped Timon, it didn't really make me feel better. But this time, I felt a whole lot better. Anger replaced Timon's shock. "Hakuna Matata also doesn't slap me." Rage flashed through me. NO ONE was allowed to treat me like this.

"That is IT! I am so sick of you! If I'm such a burden to you, then consider me gone! We're officially divorced, as of this moment! AND DON'T EVER THINK THAT I'LL COME BACK!"

I bolted out of the oasis in a burst of speed. I could hear Ma, Pumbaa, and Simba calling after me, but I ignored them.

I was free.

And I was never coming back.


	8. Gone

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Gone

"Anana! Wait!"

I didn't. I didn't want anything more to do with the oasis or with Timon, and Swifty chasing after me was impairing me from achieving this. "Please wait, Anana!" He finally caught up with me. "Anana, please, see reason."

"I am seeing reason! He was tyrannical and treating me like dirt! I'm not wasting my time on him!" I shouted.

"Anana!" Razi ran up and hugged me. "I am so proud of you! You really stuck it to him!" Swifty pried Razi off me.

"She should not be proud of that! She really hurt Timon's feelings," he said.

"Good! He deserved it!" I yelled.

"Anana, please, you're not thinking straight. You're being blinded by your towering rage, and you were always one to let your emotions get the better of you," he reminded me.

"Or maybe she's seeing after being blinded by what she thought was true love," Razi said. I smiled appreciatively. Razi always knew how to turn the tables on someone.

"Look, I'm not going to let you poison her mind. She may feel good about this now, but she might regret it later. I'm trying to get her to see the full picture," Swifty said to Razi.

"I'm _poisoning _her mind? I'm her best friend, I'm trying to help her!" Razi yelled back.

"Well so far, you're doing a horrible job."

"GUYS!" They stopped and looked at me. "Look, you two are never going to agree on this, so just drop it, ok? I'd rather not talk about it," I said. Swifty and Razi stopped bickering, but continued to glare at each other.

"Anana!" Simba bounded up to us. I groaned.

"DID EVERYONE FOLLOW ME OUT OF THE OASIS? I might as well have stayed!" Simba took a step back.

"Anana, relax. It's just me. No one else followed," Simba said. I took a deep breath.

"Good. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll be on my way. It was great knowing you all!"

"Anana, you can't really be serious about going off again. Come on, that's crazy!" Swifty exclaimed.

"It's not crazy! I've done it before, and I can do it again, I'll be fine!" I shouted.

"You're being stubborn, just like always," he said bitterly. Another burst of rage ran through me.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being adamant! I am never going back there again, you can just forget about it right now! I'm gone!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Swifty and I turned our backs to each other. Simba sighed.

"Look, is there some way you two can postpone your fight? When we're either back in the oasis or out of the jungle?" he asked.

"Back in the oasis? Ha! Good luck trying to get me back in there! You'll have to take me hostage first," I said.

"Not a bad idea," Swifty mumbled. I glared at him.

"Alright, look, let's just get out of the jungle and sort it out there," Razi said comfortingly. I sighed and nodded. Getting out of the jungle would probably be good for me. It was really humid, and that mixed with my anger was deadly. All of a sudden, I felt numb. Razi gently put his paw on my shoulder as we walked. "It'll be ok, Nan. I promise."

I saw Swifty glaring at us out of the corner of my eye. _Geez, jealous much? _Simba didn't look too happy either.

_Since when is this all my fault? Timon was the one who was being a jerk. _I sighed. _If those stupid elephants hadn't been torturing me, then I could have avoided all of this. _I know it was placing the blame, but it helped lift the heavy weight off my chest. _This could really change my life. Just like running away the first time did. But that ended up being for the better, at least for a while, so I have no where else to go but up, right? _

A flush of optimism came over me. I could see the end of the thick jungle ahead of me, hoping it would be the end of the mess I was in, too. Putting my past behind me.

Hakuna Matata. How ironic is that?

We stepped out of the lush, green jungle… and into a barren, scorching hot canyon. Not exactly the scenery change I was expecting. "Ok, so now what?" I asked.

"We need to get out of the sun. It's making us all kooky and we can't think straight when we're all suffering heat stroke. And it won't help that he's covered in that thick mane," Swifty said, pointing to Simba.

"Well, we have a choice between humid jungle or sweltering hot gorge," I said dryly.

"We could always go back to the oasis, there's plenty of water there," Swifty said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Even if I did want to go back, which I am completely against, what would you expect me to say to everyone? 'Sorry that I took off like that! I'm still mad, but I couldn't handle being out here on my own, so I came back!' I didn't run just to run right back where I came from. That's kind of the point of running away," I said.

"She has a point," Razi noted.

Swifty crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "_You_ would think so." Both Razi and me glared at him.

"Look, if you don't want to listen to this, then maybe you should just leave," I said bitterly.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him," He said, pointing at Razi. "He'll corrupt you."

Razi snickered. "I'll corrupt her? What about you? All you've been saying is that she should go back to the oasis, over and over. Talk about a broken record."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, let's just get out of the sun, ok? We'll sort this out when we're not all going insane from the heat."

"I'm fine," Simba said. I smirked.

"Fine. When everyone but Simba is not going insane."

"So where are we going?" Razi asked.

"What about Pride Rock?" Simba asked.

I bit my lip. I knew Simba was going to suggest that, it was obvious. But it would probably be the first place where a certain meerkat would come looking for me.

"Alright, I'll go to Pride Rock. But on two conditions," I said.

"Fine. What are they?" Simba asked.

"One, no one there who visits the oasis is allowed to tell Timon where I am. Two, if he does manage to find out, he's not allowed to see me, speak to me, or contact me in any way." Swifty rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that I was trying to make it seem that I really had left and was never coming back to the oasis or any of the surrounding areas. But it's not like I had much of a choice. It was either Pride Rock or dieing from intense heat.

Simba nodded. "Alright. I'm going to have someone keeping an eye on you. I'd rather not have a repeat of the Great Elephant Incident," he said, smirking.

Razi and Swifty looked confused. I had never really gotten around to telling them about it.

"Fine. We should probably get going, if we want to make it out of this heat alive. Remember, if you see Timon, take no prisoners," I said. Swifty and Simba rolled their eyes.

"Come on," Simba said, nudging me ahead.

A/N: End chapter 8! Hey everyone, it's me! I hope you liked the chapter! I don't have much more to say! Holla!


	9. Warm Fuzzies

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Warm Fuzzies

I looked around. Pride Rock was right in front of me, surrounded by its grass and trees. I missed them. Is it weird to miss grass and trees?

"Nan, what are you doing?" Razi asked, waving his paw in front of my face. I shrugged and pushed his hand away.

"Just taking in the scenery. It's been a while since I've been here." That was true. I hadn't been back to Pride Rock since I was first here. I was too busy, between trying to make peace with my parents and getting married. It hadn't changed much, which was just fine with me. The one change that was blatant was good. Timon wasn't there, and I was. And on top of that, I was a whole new person. So what if my two best friends hated each other? Doesn't Faizah hate me now? I'm perfectly fine. Really.

Simba lowered to the ground. "Want a ride?"

I smiled. My feet hurt like heck and I hadn't had any water for a while, so it was an appreciated gesture. "Thanks. Do you come in 'tour guide' too?" I joked. He smirked at me.

"Maybe. But I haven't eaten in a while…" I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto his back, making sure to tug on his ear on the way. "Ow! You have a strong grip for someone your size," he said, rubbing his ear with his paw.

I smiled triumphantly as Razi climbed up after me.

"Come on, Swifty!" I called. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"No thanks." I was a little startled at the coldness in his voice, but I shrugged it off, sliding off Simba's back.

"You've been walking since we left the oasis. It'll be good to take a rest," I prodded, pushing him towards Simba and Razi. He dug his feet into the ground.

"No. I'm fine." I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever. Let your feet turn into stubs, it's fine with me." I climbed back onto Simba's back and he stood up again. Swifty walked next to use, looking forward as if he wouldn't care even if it were about to unexpectedly launch fireworks. I looked to Pride Rock. I could see Kovu and Kiara talking at the mouth of the cave. Kiara really looked like Nala now. And Kovu's mane was a bit longer than last time.

_How times have changed. _My heart filled with an elation that only consumed me when I was at Pride Rock. _It's kind of spooky that a place can do that to you. _Simba padded onto Pride Rock, walking slow enough so that Swifty wouldn't have to run to keep up.

Kiara was first to spot us. "Daddy!" She bounded up to Simba and nuzzled him.

"How are Anana and Timon?" Kovu asked, walking up and standing beside Kiara. I cleared my throat.

"I'm right here, you know." Kiara looked around.

"Where's Timon?" A little bit of anger came up. _What, is he my jailer now? _

"They're fighting," Simba whispered.

"I can hear you!" I said angrily. Kiara and Kovu looked at me with sympathy. I rolled my eyes. _What is this, a 'let's take pity on Anana' party? _

"Don't take it like that, Nan. They're just trying to be nice," Razi whispered in my ear. I nodded feebly. I knew they were, and I felt bad that I was getting angry with them when it wasn't their fault. There's me placing the blame again. But it really isn't their fault. It was Timon's. Just as long as it wasn't all my fault. But what if it is? What if all of this is some crazy delusion I'm having? Or what if it's a dream? What if I'm about to wake up right now, and none of this would ever have happened? I'm just blabbering on, aren't I?

"Anana?" Razi was waving his paw in front of my face again. I snapped out of it, realizing that I was staring off into space.

"Sorry. Just zoned out for a minute there," I said.

It was a pretty lame excuse, but whatever. "What are you and Timon fighting about?" Kovu asked.

I looked away. That was a bit hard on me. I heard Kiara hit him. "Ow! What? I was just asking," he defended.

"It's ok, I'm fine," I said. I mentally took a deep breath. "Timon was just… being a jerk."

It was a really bad answer, but what else could I say? Tell them my entire story since it started? Sorry, I don't think I would want to bore anyone with my life story. Heck, you would probably be leaving after the first sentence.

"Being a jerk? Welcome to the world that is Timon," Kiara joked.

I tried to laugh, but I just wasn't up for a joke. Razi snickered, though.

"For someone who could swallow us whole, you guys are pretty funny," he said.

"I bet Anana knows exactly what you mean," Kovu said, showing me his teeth. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Razi looked from Kovu's teeth to my tongue.

"And your father thought _I _was the troublemaker, Nan," he said. I giggled and smiled.

"So, who are you anyway?" Kiara asked.

"This is Razi, he was my best friend growing up," I explained. Razi bowed.

"And I know you know Swifty, so don't get any ideas, Toothy," I said to Kovu. He grinned proudly and shrugged. I was so glad no one brought up Anana Banana when Razi called me Nan.

"So what happened to Anana Banana?" Kovu asked. I guess I spoke too soon.

I shrugged weakly. "You know." Kiara hit him again.

"Ouch!" There was a small awkward silence after that. _Plan A: Change the subject. _

"So where's Nala?" I asked. I always had a certain respect for Nala. Maybe it's because she was one of the few to pronounce my name correctly on the first try. Who knows.

"She's asleep. She went on a long hunt yesterday and has been sleeping all day," Kiara said.

"We probably all should get some rest," Simba suggested. Just then, I noticed the sun was getting low on the horizon.

"You're probably right. We have plenty to talk about tomorrow," Swifty said, looking up at me, eyebrow raised.

My heart sunk. That was the last thing I wanted to do tomorrow. I jumped off Simba's back. "Yeah. I guess so." I faked a yawn. "I'm bushed. Good night."

I walked into the cave, found a comfortable spot, and pretended to sleep. One by one, everyone entered the cave, laying down to sleep. Soon, soft snores and gentle breathing filled the cave. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was fast asleep. I stood up and crept out of the cave.

The sun was still on it's way to sinking below the horizon, so I sat down on the edge of Pride Rock and looked out at the sunset. The sky was streaked with golds and yellows and reds and oranges. It really was truly beautiful. But it didn't last too long, and soon the sky turned to an inky black, and was dotted with stars.

I smiled up at them as they shined down to the earth. They were billions of miles away. _It must be lonely up there, all by yourself. Just bits of space dust to keep you company. _

I could pick out a few of the constellations that my mother had showed me when I was little. The bull, the scorpion, the lion. The two-legged man hunter. She said that all the important creatures of the earth had stars in their image, and Razi and I didn't think it was fair that there were no meerkat constellations, so we made some up.

The tunnel-digger, the sentry, the gatherer of grubs and beetles.

They didn't look like real meerkats, but close enough. Nothing really looked like what it was supposed to up there. The lion constellation just looked like a curve of stars, not really like a lion at all. _It's kinda like that here on Earth. A lion would normally gulp up a meerkat that crossed its path, but Simba saved me. Not like a normal lion at all. _I laid down on the rock and curled up.

A warm savanna breeze swirled around me, carrying some dandelion fuzzies and leaves with it. I giggled as they tickled me. Even though I was completely exposed out on the rock edge, I felt a warm sense of security. Like someone was watching me and keeping me safe. I guess that's just what Pride Rock does. It makes you feel protected and like you're filled with dandelion fuzzies.

A/N: Oh, I think this was my favorite chapter so far. So many emotions and drama. Fangirl sigh. Anyway, I have some shout outs! The first one is to orangelion, who's doing a great job on his first LK fanfic, _Shadowland_. Everyone should read and review it! Second shout out goes to DarringDani123, who is my newest reviewer. I checked out her profile, and she's awesome! She's the only one I know on besides bean15 where I have spotted the word "Holla" being in use. How awesome is that? You should read and review her fic too! I know I'm giving you a lot of homework, but I promise I'll update speedy quick! Plus, this chapter is over 1,500 words total, so it's worth it, right? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Holla!


	10. Timon's Chapter

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Warp! Warp! This chapter is in Timon's POV!

Chapter 10- Timon's Chapter

I watched her Anana go, completely shocked. _No. This is a dream. All a crazy, unrealistic dream. In a few moments, I'll wake up, and Anana will still be asleep right next to me, and none of this will have happened. _I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them a crack. Nothing had changed. Everyone was still watching Anana storm away angrily, and watching me look like an idiot. Suddenly I snapped out of it.

_This isn't a dream. AW MAN, THIS ISN'T A DREAM!_

"Anana!" I started to follow her, but an outstretched arm stopped me. I glared at it. Who dared to stop me from getting my beautiful, perfect wife back and making everything alright again? It was Razi.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore," he said sternly. He sounded a lot like Anana's father.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to apologize!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right. Just don't, Timon. I'll handle it. She's my best friend."

"She's my wife!"

He glared at me coldly. "Yeah. But you just took her heart out and stomped on it. You're not going to hurt her anymore. I won't let you." And he ran off into the jungle. I watched him go. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I had taken Anana's heart and smooshed it into nothing.

"I'm going after her, too." It was Swifty.

"I don't trust that meerkat. There's just something about him. I don't see why Anana trusts him like she does," Swifty said.

"Can I go?" I sounded like a pup begging to be let out of the tunnel.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, and not just because I feel bad for Anana. The chances of you having your face rearranged are pretty high," he said. I nodded. Anana hated me now. Just like before.

Wow, am I the eternal optimist or what?

Swifty took off into the jungle after Razi and Anana. His name suits him for a reason, you know. Ma immediately rushed over.

"Oh, Timmy, don't worry, it'll be alright!" she was crying and shaking. I hugged her.

"Ma, it will be fine. Swifty will find Anana and bring her back, I promise." She hugged me back and started to sob. Seeing my mom cry like that made me want to cry too. The only time I had seen her cry harder was when my pop died.

Uncle Max marched over to us. "I knew it. I saw this coming from a mile away," he said.

"Uncle Max, don't," I said warningly.

"She's too good for you! I'm surprised she took this long to see what a failure you are!" he said scornfully. Another of Ma's sobs penetrated our bickering. Pumbaa patted her on the back.

"It'll be ok, Missus Ma. Anana will be fine." She started sobbing harder. Pumbaa looked at her sympathetically and started patting her back again. I stared down at my feet.

I had messed up.

More than when I had refused to help Simba and Pumbaa almost had to go fight on his own. I had lost her.

I worked hard to get her to trust me, I saved her from killing herself and from drowning on a normal basis. I listened to her when she was sad about her parents and her home life and I held her when she cried. I helped her get out of her pressured marriage to that jerk Hatari.

And all of that had been wiped away in a few minutes.

HOW STUPID CAN I GET? I had a great thing going, and I wrecked it! _She is never going to forgive me for this! I'm not even worthy to think about her anymore! I am such a jerk! I'm turning into Hatari! _I froze. That was the lowest of the low. I was lower than the lowest slug, the lowest worm, and the lowest grub.

I had hurt her. I was in love with her, and I hurt her!

"Timon, are you alright?" Pumbaa asked.

"I'm fine!" My voice was cracking, and I could feel the moisture raising up onto my eyelids.

"Timmy…" Ma hugged me, and I didn't fight it like I normally did. I needed some attention. Anana normally was the one who watched me, and I always knew I could go to her when I needed to be noticed. Even if her comment was sarcastic, it was in a sweet, loving way. She adored me. I know it sounds like I'm being an egomaniac, but it was true. And I adored her. There was adoring, can I make the picture anymore clearer than that? And don't even mention HDTV!

I pushed away from my mother's hug. "I'm fine!" And I walked off into the oasis, leaving a hurt Ma, a worried Pumbaa, and a sneering Uncle Max. All the emotions, they were rushing to my head and giving me a headache the size of an albino rhinoceros. I really needed some Tylenol or something…

Once I was far enough away from everyone else, I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, hiding my face behind them. _How could I do this? Anana was worth more than any stupid Hakuna Matata, and I threw her away like a leaf I used to blow my nose in! Ugh, I ruined my life! _

I just sat there, for a very long time, not saying anything or moving any part of me. I seemed so incomplete. _Uncle Max is right, I am a failure. I had something beautiful and I treated it like garbage. I don't deserve Anana. I don't deserve anything. _I felt horrible. More horrible than I ever had, except for maybe when my dad died. But this was up there, all the same.

I stayed that way, just sitting there, for a long time. The sun sank below the trees and the starts came out. My first movement in a couple of hours was to gaze up at them. They were sparkling down at me. Anana was probably looking at them too, from wherever she was. She loved looking out at the stars and finding patterns in them.

They reminded me of Anana's absolutely perfect smile. _I'll never see the Anana Banana smile again. _I felt a few tears drip down my cheeks and onto the grass. _I'll find you, Anana. I won't let it end like this. I'll never let you leave for good. _

And I just curled up on the grass and fell asleep, thinking of my Anana Banana and her pretty smile.


	11. Get Serious!

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Get Serious!

I felt a cheery beam of sun hit me, letting me bask in its warmth. My eyes blinked open. I saw the wide grasslands of the Pridelands before me, the grass gently swaying in the breeze and the leaves of the trees rustling. It was a perfect way to get up in the morning.

Then I remembered why I was at Pride Rock.

Timon and I were fighting. I had ended our marriage. Swifty and Simba had tried to convince me not to. But I had anyway. I couldn't help feeling a little bit lonely.

I was so used to waking up and feeling Timon's arms around me, and being able to fall back asleep in a matter of seconds until he prodded me awake, chanting my name. Waking up all alone felt terribly cold and unfeeling.

I shook my head. _No, stop it! Do you want him to think that he can just control you, and do whatever he wants? _I sighed unhappily. _In a way, he can control me. He's important to me. _I hit my head against Pride Rock. If I was so attached, why did I leave? Determination filled me again, and I banished all feelings of compassion away. _Keep your mind focused, girl. You are a strong, independent meerkat who doesn't need him. Just put it behind you. _I stood up and stretched. You'd think sleeping on a rock would be uncomfortable, but it was actually quite cozy.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Swifty emerged from the cave, looking alert and not cranky.

"Yeah. No bad dreams, no tossing and turning," I answered.

"No second thoughts?"

I glared at him. "I'd rather not think about that until after breakfast, thank you." He handed me a grub.

"Then hurry up and eat. We have things to discuss." I groaned. "Can we wait until I'm awake? I won't be able to absorb any of your lecture until noon." He shook his head. I sighed and started slowly eating my grub. Hopefully if I could stall long enough, Razi could come to my rescue. Then I remembered that he sleeps like a rock, which allowed me as a pup to draw all over his face with mud. So much for plan A.

But much quicker than I expected, I was finished with the grub. "I'm going to find something else to eat," I said, trying to make my escape. Swifty grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"Not so fast. I have five brothers and sisters that you've met and you know how they love to plot against the main power holder, and that I know every trick in the book. Sit." I sat. I was never one to bite the hand that fed me, and Swifty was a painfully literal example of such.

"So what's up?" I asked lightheartedly.

"Anana, I think you're dealing with this too fast. You need to think things through before you actually do them."

"I do think about things!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Have you been thinking about Timon at all? In a good way?" My mind immediately brought up legions of memories on reflex, but I pushed them back. _Think angry thoughts. _

"No. I've put him behind me."

"Really?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah. If his stupid _Hakuna Matata _is more important than me, then who needs him." It was real anger this time, I didn't have any trouble at all giving him up for the rest of my life.

"But you're still going back to talk to him and hear his case, right?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" he shouted.

"No thanks." I said.

"Anana, please, be serious about this. This is a very delicate subject and if you don't handle carefully then you'll basically kill Timon on the inside," he said.

"Like he did to me?" I asked bitterly. Swifty was silent for a minute. _One point for Team Anti-Timon. _

"Anana, I know Timon wants to apologize. I'm begging you to give him a chance." This time I was silent. Swifty was begging? He was really being serious about going back and talking things out. That was very bad for me, who wants to never see Timon again.

"I… I can't Swifty. I'm really sorry, but I can't. Timon obviously has more important things in his life, so let's just move on," I said.

"Anana…" I held a hand up to shut him up.

"I can't Swifty. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

Swifty hugged me. That helped a little. I was just feeling alone. A little. And it had been a while since Swifty had shown me some recognizable compassion. "I don't want you to get hurt either, Anana. And that's why you need to do this. You may not now, but sooner or later, you'll start to miss Timon and you'll want to talk to him. And if you wait too long, he really will move on and you'll never be able to go back. I just want you to think to the future because unless time ends in the next day, then tomorrow is going to happen. And I just want you to be safe," he explained.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "You think that Timon is safer than a pack of lions? Has your brain melted?" He laughed.

"Very funny. But despite the safety that comes with lions, there are still predators out here. In the oasis, there's no one who can get at you." I looked out to the savanna.

"You sound exactly like my dad. He would always scold me for going out of the tunnels. And then he would accuse Razi of being a bad influence, since he almost always went with me," I said.

"I really don't see why you trust him," Swifty said.

"How could I not? He's always looked out for me." I paused for a moment. "He was the last one I talked to before I ran away the first time."

Swifty looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "And he didn't tell my dad anything about it. My father found out on his own." Swifty looked out to the horizon. I leaned against him.

"Someday I might go back," I said quietly. He glanced down at me.

"I can guarantee you will. Even if I have to drag you there myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any faith in me at all? What if I just want to live on my own again? I can handle my own life. So why is everyone trying to live it for me?" I asked. I thought about how I had argued with my father over this. _Déjà vu. _

"Anana, I don't think anyone could handle living like you. And of course I have faith in you, I just want you to be safe." I rolled my eyes again.

"Thanks, _Dad_, but I think I can handle it. I'm my own meerkat."

"I know, but you're stubborn. You get an idea in your head and you stick it down with superglue. I just want you to have an open mind about this." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"My mind is more open than yours!"

Swifty rolled _his_ eyes. "Yeah, right." He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. And for the first time since he caught up to me in the jungle, Swifty actually laughed with me.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't talk to you after last chapter, but I was actually crying while I wrote that, so I just thought I'd talk to you this chapter. No joke, I really was! It was pretty sad for me to write about Timon and Ma like that. But whatever. See you next chapter. Holla!


	12. Meeting Zazu and Being Stubborn

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Meeting Zazu and Being Stubborn

"So, was the lecture brutal?"

Razi and I were digging a secret fort beneath Pride Rock. I said it was for fun, Razi said that it was jerk resistant (Timon) and lecture resistant (Swifty).

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Swifty was in a much better mood than yesterday," I said.

"Probably because his stumps grew back into feet," Razi joked.

I giggled. "Yeah, probably. I saw him rubbing his feet yesterday when I introduced you to Kiara and Kovu." Razi shook his head.

"Nan, you are the only meerkat I know who could charm a lion into not eating you."

"Simba was never going to eat me, he was saving me," I said.

"Yeah, but still. You know a whole pride of lions and are still in one piece. It's pretty amazing."

I removed a rock and threw it out of the entrance. "Well, I'm still not so sure about Kovu," I said. Razi laughed and nodded.

"We need more sticks. I'll be right back." I climbed out of the tunnel, dusting myself off and looking around for strong sticks to hold up the tunnels. It wasn't too long before I bumped into Simba, who was lying a few feet away from the tunnel entrance.

"Hey Anana. What are you doing?" he asked. I looked at my feet, as if the ground had become see thru and Simba could see the tunnels below.

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" I nodded.

"So where's Razi?" he asked.

"He's… around."

"I see. So where's that hole go?" I looked back to the tunnel entrance.

"I would show you, Simba, but you might have some trouble fitting in there," I said.

He laughed. "Fair enough."

A blue bird with a bright orange beak flew down in front of Simba. "Good morning, Sire. I have the morning report."

"Ooh, am I in it?" I asked. The bird looked at me. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"I guess I'm not then," I said.

"Anana, this is Zazu, my majordomo. Zazu, this is Anana. The meerkat I told you about," Simba introduced.

"You've been talking about me behind my back? Simba, I'm hurt," I said teasingly.

"Don't worry, it was only good things," he said.

"Oh, yes, now I remember. You were the one who got married to that pesky meerkat," Zazu recalled, a hint of disdain in his voice. Simba looked hurt by this, and that was understandable, since Timon and Pumbaa had raised Simba.

"He and I aren't currently on speaking terms. And did you hit the nail on the head when you said pesky. He can be so annoying!" I said. Zazu nodded in agreement. Simba cleared his throat.

"Zazu? The morning report?" he asked sternly. Zazu nodded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to do your king business stuff. I'm gone." I ran back to the tunnel entrance, diving into the hole reminiscent of a cannon ball. I rolled down the tunnel and right into Razi, sending us both to the ground.

"Really graceful, Nan," Razi said as he stood up and brushed the dirt out of his fur.

I coughed up a dirt clump. "Sorry." He helped me up.

"Where are the sticks?" I froze. I had left them up at the surface with Simba and Zazu. "You didn't get any, did you?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Well, I did, but I kinda left them up there while I was talking to Simba," I confessed.

He sighed. "I'll get them." He headed up the tunnel. I remembered that Simba and Zazu were still up there, and that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to disturb whatever official stuff they were doing.

"Razi, wait!" I dug a new tunnel up so that we wouldn't crash into each other. I managed to break through to the surface before Razi got up there. I looked over to where Simba and Zazu last were, and the huge urge to start laughing hysterically came over me. Zazu was still delivering the morning report. But that isn't what made me want to giggle uncontrollably.

Zazu was _singing _the morning report.

The sound of Razi's loud laugh hit my ears, and I turned away from the spectacle to look at him. He was rolling on the ground, laughing and clutching his stomach. A few giggles escaped my mouth, but I managed to conceal the rest until Zazu was done. Then I burst out in my own laughing fit. Zazu and Simba came over to me.

"What's so funny?" Simba asked. I stopped laughing.

"Um… do you sing that every day?" I asked. Zazu looked insulted and embarrassed, and a light blush was visible through his feathers. Simba nudged me and I fell over. "Hey! At least I feel bad for laughing!" I defended.

I was about to point out Razi, but he wasn't there anymore. _The little meerkat-weasel. _

"Like I said, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. Razi and I are working on something really important." I dug down below the surface deep enough so they couldn't see me. However, I could still hear them.

"She's pretty fast for someone her size," Simba said. Zazu scoffed.

"Fast or not, I'm a bit worried that Timon had a bad influence on her. She's just as rude as he is." I stopped digging and looked up.

"You and Timon really don't like each other, do you, Zazu?" Simba asked.

"My greatest apologies, Sire, but he's very lazy. He should make something out of himself before he gets into trouble from having too much time on his hands," Zazu said huffily. My first reflexive reaction was to go up there and defend Timon, but I didn't go.

Was Zazu right? Was I turning into Timon? Was I really being that rude and uncaring, not even stopping to think of how people were going to react to my comments? And it all clicked in my brain. And all of a sudden, Swifty's reasoning made even more sense then usual. Good thing I'm as stubborn as he says, too, or I might think about running back to the oasis and apologizing. I know it sounds like I'm being a jerk, but I couldn't help it. Everyone always walks all over me, no matter how strong I am. I'm just a strong bridge, I guess. But there was no way I was going to let Timon hurt me more than he had. I had enough of hurt in my life, between my parents and my sister and Kepara and Hatari.

I was done being a footbridge for everyone.

I was done with heartbreak and crying.

And I was done with Timon.

For good.


	13. Is This Written in the Stars?

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Is This Written in the Stars?

I was sitting up on the very top of Pride Rock. It was much higher and much more dangerous, but it had a much better view.

This was the second night in a row I was staying up past everyone else to look at the stars. There was just something about them that made me feel safe. Like I was never truly alone. They were always there to watch me.

I looked up at one of the constellations Razi and I had made up. It depicted Fearless Buzz. Even though he wasn't of my colony, every meerkat alive knew him. He was the only meerkat who ever fought back against the hyenas. One of the few who was brave enough to go out of the tunnels for more than fifteen minutes.

Timon's father.

I hugged my knees to my chest, gently rocking back and forth. I couldn't help but miss the oasis a little bit. Not because of Timon, but of everyone else. I missed Ma and Pumbaa and everyone else. Not Uncle Max so much, but it was kind of hard to miss him.

"What's wrong Anana?" I turned around. Nala padded up the path and sat down next to me.

"Oh, not much. Depression, a hollow emptiness. Does that count as something wrong?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yes, it does. Having doubts about your actions?" she asked.

I sighed. "Not really. I don't exactly miss Timon, but I miss everything else." Nala raised an eyebrow.

"You don't miss Timon at all? Not one bit?" I bit my lip.

"Well… no. Not at all. Never. I left for good, and that's that!" I insisted, standing up and turning away.

"Right. No doubts. Got it. So what stars were you looking at?" she asked. I resumed my place on the very edge of the rock.

"Pictures in the stars." I pointed out the lion for her.

"How do you see a lion in that?" she asked.

"You have to use your imagination. The curve is like the side of his mane. Do you see it?" I traced the curve in the air.

"Oh yeah, I guess it kinda looks like a mane. But where's the lioness?"

I shrugged. "There isn't one that I know of. But you could probably find one up there somewhere. That's what's really great about the sky. You can find almost anything up there."

Nala smiled. "You know a lot about this." I shrugged.

I guess I did know what I was talking about. At least I do with one subject in my life. I showed Nala where the fish and the twins were in the sky. I showed her where the queen was too.

"Finally, a woman! You'd think that after all the males, there would at least be a few females up there," she said. I giggled.

"Actually, Nala, the queen was put up there for a punishment, not to be honored. Sorry." Nala rolled her eyes.

"Males." I nodded. _You couldn't be more right, Nala. _

Nala glanced from me to the stars.

"So when do you think Timon is going to come after you?" I sighed.

"Never, I hope. Too much drama, you know."

"Anana, I'm really starting to doubt that you really are as mad at Timon as you say. I think somewhere deep, deep down you still love him," she said. I hugged my knees to my chest again.

"Maybe I do. But I'm not sure if he still loves me."

"I bet he does." I looked up at Nala. She stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Anana."

She walked down the path and out of sight. I laid down and looked up at the stars directly above me. They seemed to shine a little dimmer than usual. I screamed and hit the rock with my fist.

"How? How does he do this? Ugh, I hate it!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and onto the rock. The spots where the tears landed darkened as the saline soaked down into them. I wiped away the tears. _You're done with crying, remember? And you're done with Timon. Come on, that was only last chapter! _

I curled up into a ball and started sobbing. I hate my life. Have I ever mentioned that? "Anana?"

I wiped away the new tears and looked to the voice. Razi was standing at the beginning of the path. "Nala told me you were up here, so I came to check on you." He laid down next to me and hugged me. "It'll be ok."

I pushed him away and curled up even tighter. "No it won't! You don't know anything!" He hugged me again.

"I know something. That I care about you." He helped me sit up, keeping his arms tight around me. I didn't look him in the eyes. What did he know? About anything that had to do with Timon and me? "Anana, please look at me."

I slowly turned to face him. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight, and before I knew what was happening, his lips were firmly pressed against mine. I felt a small flutter in my stomach.

_Razi and… me? Weird, but… not completely crazy. _

I sighed against his warm lips. Then my first kiss with Timon flashed through my head. I gasped and pulled away, nearly falling off the edge of the rock.

"What?" Razi asked.

I looked back down the side of the rock. _If you push yourself off now, there's no way he can catch you in time. _But I resisted and turned my back to him. Then the truth hit me.

"You planned this didn't you? You prodded me away from Timon and then just let this play out, didn't you?" I asked angrily.

"No, Anana, I swear, I had nothing to do with you and Timon blowing up at each other. I don't even know when I started to like you. I just did," he said sheepishly. I hid my face in my hands. When did my life become such a wreck? "Anana… since I know you always hold to what you say, are… are you and Timon broken up for good?" he asked.

I looked up at the stars. All the stars where in the same sky, the same one Timon could be looking at.

"I'm sorry. But everything is just too confusing right now." I stood up and walked down the path to the cave, in need of a good, long rest. I felt a little bad about leaving Razi up there, but what's a meerkat to do?


	14. Anana's Luck Finally Arrives

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Anana's Luck Finally Arrives

I slept through the morning and into the afternoon. The heat was blazing too, and kept me in a fixed sleep.

"Anana." I felt something poke me.

"Anana!" It poked me again. I turned away from it.

"HEY ANANA BANANA! WAKE UP!"

I bolted up and looked to the source. For a second I thought it would be Timon. It wasn't. It was Kovu. "Geez, what is wrong with you? I'm trying to get some sleep!" I yelled.

"Sleep? You've been sleeping all day. Nala wanted me to come wake you up," he said.

"Ugh, why?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and smoothing my hair.

"She said there was someone who wanted to talk to you." I groaned. _Who dares to interrupt my beauty sleep? _Despite my insides screaming for me to go back to sleep, I yawned and got up. Might as well get it over with. I stepped out of the cool cave and was instantly overheated from the blinding sun. But I managed to find Nala at the base of Pride Rock.

"Ok, who's interrupting my sleep?" I asked, sitting in the grass beside Nala's paw.

"Anana!" My mother hugged me.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked. She released me.

"We wanted to visit our eldest daughter. We haven't seen you in so long." My father joined us.

"How's my girl?"

I hugged him. "Daddy! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Anana." I smiled and let him go. This made me feel a little better after all the horrible stuff that was going on. "And there's someone else." I froze. Faizah stepped out from behind my parents, carrying a small bundle.

"Anana." I almost flinched. Her voice was cold and icy. I knew she didn't want to be here. It probably took some major begging from my mom to get her to agree.

"So… how's the colony?" I asked.

"Everyone is just fine. And on top of that, that Razi disappeared. No one knows why he left," my father said, clearly joyful. I giggled.

"Um, Daddy, I hate to burst your bubble, but Razi is here. At Pride Rock." My father's shoulders slumped.

"I had a feeling I would never be rid of him." My mother and I giggled.

"Well, all disappearances aside, everyone at home is just fine," my mother said. I glanced down at the bundle in Faizah's arms. It moved. _No… she couldn't have. _

"So… anything important happen that I should know about?" I asked, keeping an eye on the bundle.

"Yes. Faizah gave birth to a boy," my mother said happily. I nearly fainted. When had this happened? Why wasn't I informed immediately?

"Wow. That's great. Congrats, sis." Even though she tried to hide it, I saw a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"Thank you." She managed to hold her icy tone. Eventually, Mom persuaded her to let the pup out of her arms so I could hold him. He was so small and cute. And if Swifty still had any feelings at all left for Faizah, this would crush him.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Tito," Faizah said.

"So, where's your troublemaker husband? I have a few things I want to talk to him about," my father said as I handed Tito back to Faizah. I bit my lip. _Here it goes. _

"Daddy, there's something I have to tell you." I took a deep breath. "Timon isn't here, Daddy. He's back at the oasis. And… um, well, he and I had a fight. A big fight." My father crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean, Anana?" My mother looked worried, and even Faizah was looking at me with wide eyes. I stared down at my feet.

"Well… he and I… we aren't really on speaking terms right now, that's all." Nala raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So you got a divorce," my father said.

"No, no! Well, not officially, anyway." My father didn't look happy.

"I knew it. I knew that meerkat was up to no good."

"Daddy, please don't mop the floor with Timon, I'm pretty sure I'm going to go apologize," I pleaded.

"He should be the one apologizing, Anana. Not you." I bit my lip.

"Daddy, please, promise me you won't hunt him down," I begged.

He sighed. "Alright. I won't. Yet." I rolled my eyes. It was a start.

"Anana!" It was Swifty, but I couldn't see him. "Up here!"

I looked above me. He was leaning off the very edge of Pride Rock. "I need to tell you something!"

I sighed. "I'm kind of busy!" I yelled up. I saw Faizah look up at Swifty as if she didn't want to believe he was there. She looked genuinely hurt.

"It's important!" Swifty yelled. I shook my head.

"Daddy, Mom, I have to take care of this. I'll be right back." I descended up Pride Rock and over to Swifty. Simba was there too. "What is it? My parents are here and I was kinda telling them something important," I said.

"Really? They're here?" Simba asked. I nodded.

"Faizah too." Swifty stiffened a little, but kept his calm façade.

"Oh. But this is really, really important, Anana," Simba continued.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Well, remember about a month ago when you were really depressed?" Swifty asked. I nodded. "I was talking to Simba, and I think I know why," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's it? Look, we'll talk about my psychology-type problems later. I have my parents waiting." I started to walk away, but Swifty pulled me back.

"No, Anana, this is really important."

"Fine, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, um…"

"Swifty."

"You see…"

"Just tell me what it is."

"Uh, you're…"

"Swifty, tell me already!"

"It's just hard to explain."

"SWIFTY! OUT WITH IT!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

I froze. _Oh god. Please let this be a prank that he and Simba planned. _"Excuse me?"

"Well… you're pregnant, Anana. Nala went through the same mood swings and depression as you did," Simba explained. My father, mother, and sister ran up to us, followed by Nala.

"What's going on up here?" my father asked. Swifty and Simba fell silent.

Nala walked over to Simba. "Simba, what's going on?" He whispered something in her ear. As he whispered, her eyes got wider. "Really? Are you sure?" she asked once he was done. He nodded.

"What? What is it? Is she sick?" my mom asked worriedly.

Nala sighed. "Well… I guess she is in a way."

Razi came over too. "What's going on? I heard yelling."

"Its Timon's, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Most likely," Swifty said.

"Who's would it be besides Timon's?" Simba asked.

"Well sorry, but this is a very emotionally heavy situation," I snapped.

"What? What's Timon's?" Faizah asked, her cold exterior melting away. I sighed and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm pregnant." I heard a collective gasp.

"I knew it, I just knew! Leave it to that little weasel to use you and then just drop you like that," my father said. I felt a gentle hand rubbing my back. I peeked through my fingers. It was Swifty.

"It'll be alright. I know it will. But you are going to have to tell Timon sooner or later," he said soothingly. I lifted my face out of my hands and wiped away my tears.

"I know." Here's the thing I forgot to mention. They were tears of joy.

I was pregnant.


	15. Secret Fort

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Secret Fort

"Anana, wait! Sit back down. What is it honey? I'll do it for you." I sat back down. You try to get a drink of water and everyone jumps you.

"It's fine, Mom, really. I was just going to get a drink. I'll be fine," I insisted.

"No, no. You just rest, I'll get it for you." And just like that, she was gone. You think that everyone waiting on you hand and foot is great? Yeah right. After you don't get to move from the same spot in a few hours, it gets old.

Swifty came over and sat next to me. "Enjoying the royal treatment, Princess?" he asked.

I lightly hit his arm. "Shut up." He rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

"Careful, you don't want to overexert yourself. Not in your condition."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. But I think I'll be fine. I'll prove it." I stood up and walked down to the grasslands in front of the rock. Geez, you're with pup and all of a sudden you aren't allowed to go two feet without being pampered to death.

I tripped and fell on my face. _Ok, maybe they have a point._ I was pulled down and into the darkness. When I saw light again, I was in a room underground. There were multiple tunnels leading into more darkness. The secret fort.

"Wow," I said quietly.

"Like it?"

I jumped. Razi laughed. "Wow, are you on edge. All that attention getting to you, Nan?" I stayed silent. It had been really awkward between Razi and I since he kissed me. "Nan. There are some things we have to discuss," he said.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "You sound like Swifty!" I burst out laughing when he pretended to look mortified.

"Nan, seriously. I have some important stuff to say. I nodded and controlled my laughter. "Anana, you did believe me when I told you I had nothing to do with you and Timon fighting, right?"

I bit my lip. When Razi had said that, I wanted to believe it, I really did. But there was a little tugging voice at the back of my mind that said he was lying. "Well… I wish I did. But I don't. I'm sorry."

He took my paw. "Come on, Nan. We used to always trust each other to the end. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's just… all this bad stuff started happening after you came. It's just strange," I said.

"I know. But come on, do you really think that I'm bad luck?" he asked.

"I don't believe in bad luck. I just don't think that this is all a coincidence." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Nan. Can't things just go back to the way they were?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's not that simple. I mean… Timon and I… I still have some sort of feelings toward him. I don't know exactly what it is. But it's really strong. And I can't have anything or anyone trying to cloud it up." He looked at the ground.

"So that's it? Our friendship is just over? Just like that?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I still wanted to be friends with him, but I didn't know I could trust him. I mean, how do you trust someone who kisses a married woman, just out of the blue? Especially if that woman is you? "I don't know. I don't really know anything right now. I'm a blank canvas, I guess," I said. It was a weak answer, but it was the best that I had.

"Blank canvas. That's probably the weirdest answer I've ever gotten," he said.

"I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what else to say! All of a sudden you're acting all weird, and Faizah is ignoring me, and I'm pregnant, and it's happening so fast! What else am I supposed to do? Just tell you what you want to hear and not mean it?" I took a few deep breaths. After I got my anger calmed down, I realized what had happened. The argument Timon and I had back at the oasis had reoccurred, just then, only it was Razi instead of Timon. _Come on, do you really want to lose two you care about, when you already lost the meerkat you could still possibly be in love with?_ I really didn't, but… how did I know we could still be friends without him coming in between whoever I love, Timon or not?

A memory popped into my head.

_Anana was pulled into an empty tunnel. Her father had not been very happy that she and Razi had nearly collapsed the main tunnel. _

_"Anana, what were you thinking? I told you to stay away from him!" her father yelled. _

_"Daddy, we were just goofing off, it was an accident. Besides, the main tunnel is fine and in one piece," she said. _

_"Anana, this isn't about the tunnel, this is about you disobeying me. I told you to keep away from him, and you don't listen. You'll have to be punished," he said. _

_"Father, please, Razi is my friend! It isn't fair that we won't get to be friends anymore because you don't like him!" _

_"You're my daughter and you'll do as I say! If I catch you talking to him again, you will not leave your tunnel for the rest of the month," he said._

I remember that after that, my father had saw Razi trying to whisper something to me, and I was kept locked up in a tunnel, like Rapunzel stuck in her tower. But Razi managed to make it more bearable by seeing how many times he could sneak in without my father knowing. I used to stick up for our friendship. Now I'm the one trying to destroy it.

"Nan? Are you ok?" Razi asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Razi. I'm being a jerk. I know I should forgive you, but it's hard after what happened. And my father's influence hasn't really helped either. I still want to be friends, but it's going to be a lot different than before."

He smiled. "Hey, look, as long as you don't hate me, I'm totally fine with that. I don't want to lose my best friend. To tell you the truth, I'm about as popular as I used to be. Even hyenas don't want to be my friends."

I laughed. "You always were a pathetic loser," I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, we should probably get up there before someone thinks we're down her smooching or something." He ran up one of the tunnels, and I followed after. Once we were both up on the surface, my mother ambushed me in a hug.

"Anana, there you are! We thought that you had been kidnapped!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on, Mom, I think I can handle leaving Pride Rock for more than a few minutes. Besides, Razi was with me." My mom let go of me.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I mean, you're with pup. It's a very delicate time," she said.

"What's that?" Razi asked. He pointed out to the horizon. There was a dark blob coming toward us, shadowed by the sun overhead.

"I don't know, but it's getting bigger," I said. My mother immediately pushed me toward Pride Rock.

"Come on, Anana, if it's a predator, then I don't want to take any chances of you getting eaten." She pushed me up onto Pride Rock, Razi following behind slowly, stopping to look at the dark spot every so often.

I ran to the point of Pride Rock, looking to see what was coming. My eyes widened as it came into focus, and I stumbled backwards. "Nan, what is it?" Razi asked.

I didn't answer.

He had finally arrived. Timon had come to find me.

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've talked to you, and I missed talking to all my lovely readers! Anyway, down to business, I know this chapter may seem really rushed, but I had to include it because of what happens in later chapters. Just trust me, ok? Anyway, I gotta get to work on the next chapter! Holla!


	16. How Could He Come Back?

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- How Could He Come Back?

"Nan, come on, say something!" Razi said, gently shaking me. I remained silent, in shock. Timon had actually come. I didn't want to believe it. All of the hurt he had caused me that I had gotten over suddenly came back in a big, powerful wave. I wanted to hide. _How could he do this to me? Just when I think there's a possibility of getting over him, he comes back and makes me hurt again. _

"Anana, what is it?" my mother asked. She gasped. "Are you going into labor? Do we need to get medical help?" she asked in vain.

I snapped out of it. "Timon! Timon is coming!" I said.

"What? Where is he? Razi asked.

"I saw him coming towards Pride Rock! Razi, I can't see him now, I just can't. I mean, what am I supposed to say to him? 'Thanks for all the pain and misery you caused me?'" I asked. Razi gripped my shoulders.

"Anana, relax! Just go get Simba. He promised to keep Timon away from you if he came, remember?" I nodded. _I hope he decides to keep his promise. _My mother ran into the cave and returned with Simba.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Anana says she saw Timon coming this way," Razi explained.

"Yeah, so you'd better not skimp out on our promise, fuzzy," I yelled.

"Ok, don't worry about it. If you really don't want to see Timon that much, I won't let him get to you," Simba said. I ran into the cave. I was not going to take any chances of Timon seeing me. He may have the strength of a blade of grass, but he had enough determination to get past Simba. I heard his voice.

"Anana! Where is she, I have to talk to her!" he said. I rolled my eyes. _He is such a drama queen. _"Look, she doesn't want to see you, so get lost!" Razi yelled.

"I know she's pregnant, ok? I just want to talk to her for five minutes, then I'm gone!"

I froze. _He knows? How did he find out? _"I'm sorry Timon, but Anana made me promise not to let you see her," Simba said.

"Look, I know she hates me, but I just need to talk to her. It's really important," Timon pleaded. I peeked out of the cave. Timon seriously looked desperate.

"Timon, I'm sorry, but I can't. I promised," Simba said.

"Yeah, but Faizah came and told me and--"

"WHAT?" I ran out of the cave. "Faizah told you WHAT?" Timon gulped.

"She told me you were pregnant."

My blood boiled. She still hated me. That's the only reason she would do that. I pushed him away and ran down Pride Rock. I had to find her. She was dead meat. "Anana, come back!" Swifty grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the rock. "I heard what happened. Just relax." I struggled to be released.

"You would be the first to protect Faizah from a really good beating," I scoffed. He stopped.

"Look, Anana, I'm not trying to protect Faizah. I don't even like her anymore."

I chortled. "Yeah right. I'll believe that when giraffes use their necks like propellers and fly away." He sighed. "Look, Anana, you just need to control your temper for five minutes while Simba and I sort this out. Just stay here. Right here. Don't move." He sat me down on a rock and walked away. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. _Everyone is treating me like a pup! I'm full grown and pregnant for goodness sake! _Maybe this had to do with the fact that I was acting like a pup. But they still should treat me with some sort of respect.

"Psst! Anana!" I looked around me. No one was there. "Uhhh… who is it?" I asked. Razi poked his head out of the ground. "Who do you think it is, the Easter Bunny? Is Swifty gone? I really don't need him getting on my case." I sighed sadly and buried my face into my hands. "Timon's here. I can't believe it." He climbed out of the tunnel and put his paw on my shoulder.

"I bet Simba and Swifty will have him gone in no time. Don't kill yourself over it." I nodded.

"You're right. I'm just having a bit of a relapse. It hurts just to think about it." He smiled.

"Come on, Nan, maybe you should just listen to him. He might say something you'll actually like," he prodded.

"Oh no, not you too, Razi! I thought you were on my side!" I cried.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I am on your side. But I just don't want you to be hurt anymore. Just talk to him, ok, Nan? Please?" he pleaded. My shoulders slumped. _No. I can't. I would be way too painful! I've only been thinking about him when I'm alone, and… oh, who am I kidding? I think about him all the time. I miss him. _

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him. But I'm not promising anything." Razi grinned.

"It'll be fine, Nan. And even if it doesn't you can still stomp on his heart like a bug!"

I was glad he was still on my side a little. "Ok. I'm going. I can do this," I said.

Razi pushed me towards Pride Rock. "You can do this, Nan. Just be brave. And try hard not to punch him." He pushed me up onto the rock. "Good luck," he whispered. I bit my lip.

Now that I was actually about to do it, it was much harder.

"Go on," he prompted, giving me a shove towards Timon. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never. He's still Timon, whether you hate him or not. _

"Um, Timon? Can I talk to you?"

Simba and Swifty, who were still trying to get Timon to understand that I wouldn't come in contact with him, were shocked. Timon looked like I had just saved him from a pack of hyenas. "Sure. Come on."

A/N: Wheeeeeee! I'm very sprightly today! And on top of that, chapter 16 is done! Huzzah! And I'm pretty sure this is going to be longer than Anana Banana, which is good! And orangelion, to answer your question, I'm pretty sure their is going to be a third and I will make it a trilogy. Yayyyyyy for new fics! I hope you liked the chapter! Holla!


	17. Trying to Win Me Back

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, but how I wish I did!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Trying to Win Me Back

I led Timon to the small pond near the rock. It was where we had nearly drowned each other when we had first met. "Wow. This place hasn't changed much. Remember when you stuck my head under and nearly drowned me?" Timon asked. I sat down and nodded, staring at the ground. He sat down in front of me.

"Anana? Will you look at me?"

I sighed. _I'm gonna regret this, but just do it and get it over with. _I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. He gently smiled at me. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I turned away.

"No, no, no, no! Anana, don't start crying, please don't cry! I don't think I'll be able to take it!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Timon," I said, wiping away my tears, "It hurts to look at you."

I took a deep breath. _Ok. I know I can't handle this. _But I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"Anana, I know I hurt you, but I'm really really really really really really really really sorry." I shook my head.

"You don't get it do you, Timon? You can't just do this to me and think that I'll forgive you just like that. There's more to it then that!"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'll do anything, just name it." I smiled at him.

"Timon. You're so sweet. But… I don't know if there's anything you can do."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You hurt me Timon. I've had enough hurt in my life, and I don't need anymore than I've got. And to tell you the complete truth… even when I was gone, you were still hurting me. I couldn't stop thinking about you," I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Maybe your heart was trying to tell you something."

For a moment, I wanted to snuggle close to him and return his embrace, but I pulled away. "No, Timon, I can't."

"Why are you doing this to me? What else can I possibly do to win you back? I love you, Anana! That should be enough!" he yelled.

"Well it's not!"

"Why not? Did you just marry me out of pity?"

"No!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I loved you!"

Timon was silent, looking at me coldly. "Loved? You don't love me anymore."

I bit my tongue. "No, Timon, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked. I sighed.

"Goodbye, Timon."

I left him there by the pond. _I saw this coming. I KNEW IT! _I felt more tears fall from my eyes, but I didn't stop them. I couldn't. I ran far away. Away from Pride Rock and from Timon and Simba, and my mother and my traitorous sister. I couldn't handle it all at once. I felt as if my brain was about to explode.

When I stopped to catch my breath, I could barely see Pride Rock, and the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. _Great. Now my mother is going to have a panic attack and Razi is probably going to beat Timon black and blue._

"Oh, what am I supposed to do? My heart is pulling me in two different directions, and if it's pulled any more, I'm pretty sure it's going to rip in half." I put a hand on my stomach. _If I keep stressing like this, my pup is going to be born with stress. _I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh, my child. How much hardship you've endured."

I looked to the voice. It was coming from a huge tree. I saw a monkey standing among the branches. My heart soared.

"Oh thank you! Someone who will just listen and not give commentary or opinions!" I climbed up the trunk and up to the branch where he was standing. "I really need someone to listen. Do you mind… um… wait, no, I know your name, I just haven't said it in a while…"

"Rafiki," he said kindly. I snapped my fingers.

"That's it! Thanks, that would have bugged me. Do you mind?" He smiled.

"Of course not. My ears are always open. Otherwise, I would be deaf." He chuckled at his own joke. I waited until he was done laughing. "Go on, child. These old ears have heard many tales. I believe they can handle one more," he encouraged.

I sighed. "Well, I got married, and I really loved the guy I married, but now I'm not so sure."

"Ah, yes, the boy who seeks Hakuna Matata. He came to me many, many months ago, trying to find his place," Rafiki said.

"Yeah, that's probably Timon. Him and his Hakuna Matata." I smiled fondly. I remembered when Simba first suggested that I go to the oasis, and Timon wouldn't hear of it. (_"There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near my Hakuna Matata, Anana Banana!"_)

My smile disappeared. "We were really happy for a while, but then my best friend came to visit, and Timon naturally got jealous, and then we had a big fight, and I ran away to Pride Rock. And now he's come after me and just expects me to forgive him!" I said, my voice raising.

"Hmmm. You have had as much trouble as I've been told." I stopped.

"Wait. Told? Who told you about this? I bet it was my loudmouth sister, Faizah. She was the one who blabbed that I was pregnant to Timon in the first place!" I said bitterly.

He chuckled. "No, your sister was not the one who was speaking. I listen to the winds, and they tell me what I need to know." I raised an eyebrow. _The winds? Maybe this was a bad idea. _

"Yeah, well, as wise as the winds probably are, they haven't got a clue on how mixed up I am," I said.

"Come, dear." We climbed farther up into the tree, into the center of it's branches. It had a flat, bark-covered floor and walls composed of sky bound branches. It was like having a treehouse without walls. "What you must understand, child, is that the winds see everything and hear everything. They hold all the knowledge of the world in their clutches. But to obtain it, you must learn to listen," Rafiki said.

I looked up toward the sky. Only a few stars could be seen through the thick leaves, but they shone brighter than ever. A swirl of dandelion fuzzies and leaves came down into the tree, carried by a gust of wind. The same one I had seen while I was stargazing.

It swirled around me. My eyes widened. _Oh, this better not be some sort of multidimensional transport. _

In my ear, in a deep, clear voice, I heard a whisper.

"_Hello._"

I gasped and sprang away from the swirl. It followed me. Rafiki just watched, as if he had planned this with his wind friends.

"_Don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you. My name is Mufasa._"

I looked for the source of the voice, but there was no one in the tree except Rafiki and I. _Is the wind really talking to me? Or is this just pregnancy hormones gone nuts? _

"Uh… hi," I said meekly.

The swirl got stronger. My eyes widened more. "Ok, what is going on here?" I yelled, trying to find whoever was trying to pull one over on me.

"_Relax. I'm here to help you. You're husband is coming. He's looking for you._"

I heard the distant call of my name, and immediately recognized it as Timon's voice. _Smart wind. _

"_Go to him. He's very worried for you._"

I was about to call the wind crazy and hide from Timon in the branches, but I was reminded of something. Razi had told me I could always stomp on Timon's heart. So that's what I planned to do. "Thanks, Mufasa-wind-thing," I said.

"I'll be right back," I said. Rafiki nodded and pointed his stick toward the outside world. I slid down the tree trunk. Timon immediately saw me.

"Anana!" He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"No. No hugging." He bit his lip.

"Anana, I know you really hate me right now, but I want one more chance. Please," he begged.

I held my ground. "No way. I'm not going to just forgive you after all I've been through."

Timon slumped. He looked as if I had just run a stake through him. I sighed and shook my head.

"But I guess you could take me on a date."

He gasped and hugged me. "Anana, you won't regret this, I swear!"

I pushed him away again. "This is your last chance, Timon. In fact, this isn't even a full chance. This is a half of a chance. So don't screw it up!"

Timon nodded and continued with his cheery grin. I looked back up into the tree. I could only see Rafiki's eyes and mouth. He was grinning. He kind of looked like the Cheshire Cat. But not in a creepy way. More like in a comforting way.

Is that even possible?

A/N: Hey everyone, just a quick note. I am working on a soundtrack for this, and I hope it will be as good as the last one, though it's much longer. And also, if you have any songs that you want to see on there, just PM me at my profile, and I'll see if I can fit it in! Please keep reviewing! Holla!


	18. Consolation Date

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- Consolation Date

_I can't believe I agreed to this. I must be going crazy. _

I paced back and forth, rubbing my temples. It was almost time for my date with Timon, and I wasn't exactly jumping for joy.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go? You two could always stay here," my mother offered. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I can't. I promised Timon I would go, and that involves stepping two feet away from this rock." My mom was vainly trying to convince me not to go, not in my condition. _I'm so glad she's worried about my mental state,_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie. But if you're sure, I'll stop." I sighed in relief. I started pacing again. But I stopped short. I'm just a miniature traffic light, aren't I? I saw Swifty and Faizah sitting together, talking. Faizah was holding Tito, and it was pretty clear that Swifty was fawning over both of them. _Ugh. And he's supposed to be the one who stops me from doing bad things. She's just walking into a black eye. _

"Anana?" I jumped. "Are you alright?" Timon asked.

I nodded. "Sorry. Just occupied with something else," I said. He looked past me to Swifty and Faizah.

"Isn't she married to the jerk now?" he asked. I nodded. "Maybe if we tattled on them your father would hate me less," he joked.

I giggled a little. It was always funny to hear Timon call Hatari a jerk. "So where are we going? Anything to get me away from my mother. She's practically chained me to Pride Rock," I said desperately.

"Come on." He pulled me down Pride Rock and to the grasslands.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question. Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Just relax, when the time comes, you'll know." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Timon sounded a little like a fortune cookie. Sweet and corny.

I groaned. "Seriously, Timon, do _you _even know where we're going?" I asked.

"Are you back to whining every five minutes like when we first met, or is this just because you're pregnant?" he asked. I resisted the urge to punch him. It wouldn't help the situation, and Timon would be crushed, inside and out. And he was so excited for some reason, as if he were about to show me that he had invented the wheel. Besides, no matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I had been a big drama queen with the whole ordeal yesterday.

We walked for a long time, through the grasslands, past Rafiki's tree, and by the elephant graveyard, where I swore I had heard the hyenas laughing. The sun had been above our heads when we had left just after lunch. Now it was lower, but not low enough to have to worry about the sun sinking and not being able to see two feet in front of you or to be in anticipation of the sunset. It was at least an hour before sundown.

We finally stopped. I could still see Pride Rock, but it was much smaller, even smaller than when I was at Rafiki's tree. "So where are we?" I asked. For a date, this was pretty unimpressive.

"This is where I grew up," he explained. My eyes widened.

"Really? In this dump? No offense," I said, surveying the area.

"Don't worry about it, this place is a dump. Welcome to the backdrop to _my _misery and disgrace," he said. I giggled.

"Way to charm a girl, Timon," I said teasingly. He smiled shyly and shrugged. "So why have you brought me here, oh swami of the date?" I asked.

"Come on." He pulled me down into one of the tunnels. It was dark in the tunnels, and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. If it weren't for Timon pulling me, I would have tripped and fallen on my face.

"Timon, where are we going?" I asked, getting tired of being yanked everywhere.

"It's just a little farther ahead." I saw a gap of light. Timon pulled me until I was under the beam of light.

"Look." He pointed to the wall next to us. There were paintings on the wall. I could make out a meerkat and a pack of hyenas.

"Umm… what is this?" I asked.

"It's the story of my pop." It all clicked into place. This was the story of Fearless Buzz.

"Wow. It's amazing. Whoever did it was a great artist," I said. Timon nodded.

"Arty always was the best painter of our colony."

I smiled, but could feel a little bit of moisture come up to my eyelids. _If I'm tearing up from this, I wonder what Timon is thinking about. _I felt his arm cautiously slide around my waist. I knew I should have pushed him away, at least that's what the still hurt part of me said. The little naggy voice in the back of my mind was still telling me not to give up on him, that Timon was still sweet and kind, like he had always been.

_Ugh, I'm getting a migraine. _So I didn't do anything. I didn't push him away. I didn't slap him. I just stood there. We stared at the painting until it became too dark to see it. "We'd better go. My mother will be pacing the cave, worrying about me," I said.

"Didn't you ever break curfew when you were growing up?" Timon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If I even thought about it, my father would be madder than a wet hawk. Come on." I walked blindly through the tunnels until I saw a ray of light from an exit tunnel. I climbed up and out, to see that the sun was just sinking below the horizon. _I am so dead. _

"What's the rush? Slow down," Timon said, climbing up after me. I bit my lip. I could see it now. My mother would be pacing back and forth, worrying about me, and my father would probably be waiting to yell at Timon for keeping me out so long. Simba would be lying there with a supreme smirk on his face. _And for all I know, Faizah and Swifty are probably making out somewhere. _I shuddered in disgust at the thought of it.

"What, do you have a curfew now?" Timon teased, tickling my side. I playfully slapped his hand away.

"You're hilarious. But my mom's going to be worrying about me. We should probably get going." Timon wouldn't budge. I grabbed his paw and pulled him towards Pride Rock. "Let's go! March!" I demanded.

He laughed and dug his feet into the dirt. "It won't be that easy, Anana Banana!" I stopped short. That was the first time he had called me Anana Banana since I had left.

"What? What is it? Are you going into labor? Oh geez, I'm so not ready for this!" he said worriedly. _Anana Banana. It feels good to hear that. I… I missed it. _

"Nothing wrong, let's keep going."

A/N: Here's chapter 18! Sorry it took me so long, I'm having writer's block and it's really annoying me. But I worked hard, and here's the product! I hope you all liked it! And I hope I can finish this fic without more writer's block! Pretty please read and review! Holla!


	19. Scolding

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

--

Chapter 19- Scolding

As we approached Pride Rock, the sun had gone down and the stars were out. "Wow. Look at all those stars. It's harder to see them back at the oasis with all the trees and stuff," Timon whispered.

"Yeah, they really are beautiful," I agreed. For that one moment, I felt like everything was back to normal again.

"So… is this the time when we start talking about our feelings and stuff? Because if we are, I want to think of what I'm going to say so I don't say anything stupid," Timon said quietly. Leave it to Timon to send me crashing back down to my problems.

"I… I don't know, Timon. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet," I said.

"Oh. Ok. But when you are, could you send me the memo so I don't make a fool of myself on purpose?" he asked. I nodded.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My father stormed toward us. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LATE IT IS? WE SPECIFICALLY SAID YOU'D BE BACK BEFORE SUNSET! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOUNG LADY, IT'S AFTER SUNSET!" he yelled.

"Dad, Dad, relax! It's not like the world is coming to an end," I said calmingly.

"Oh yes it is! You know, this just proves my point that I can't let you out on your own! First you disobey me and make friends with that renegade, now you're running around with this clown!" he said.

"Dad, first of all, Razi is not a renegade. And it was an accident that we were late, we just lost track of the time," I argued.

"That's just the beginning! Soon you'll be skipping family gatherings, not returning our messages, smoking! You have a child to think about now!" he said.

"Does every other word out of your mouth have to involve my pup?" I asked.

"Yes, it does! You have to take care of it, it's a living breathing thing!"

Timon pushed past me and pushed my father backwards. "Excuse me, but that's my wife you're speaking to," he said angrily.

"And she's my daughter."

"You tried to marry her off to that jerk Hatari!" Timon yelled.

"And you got her pregnant and then dropped her!"

"Dad, that is NOT TRUE." I pushed Timon aside and put my hands on my hips. "Timon didn't drop me, I left. But at least he's trying to make it better instead of just blaming it on someone else. Come on, Timon."

I grabbed his paw and pulled him up to the top of Pride Rock. "Ok, now it's time to talk about feelings," I said, sitting down on the ledge.

"Ok, I've already told you that I'm sorry. And… I have no idea what else I can do. I don't even have anything to offer you. Except my love. I hope that's enough," he said quietly.

I smiled. "Almost. But I just don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Me, me, you could trust me," he said, waving. I giggled.

"Timon, you're sweet. But I just don't think—" Timon crushed his lips against mine. I struggled for a minute to separate us, but Timon held me close. I finally gave in and kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. Not that I really cared. I hadn't kissed him in so long. And I missed it. I admit it.

"Did you like that?" Timon asked, pressing our noses together.

I nodded. "I did. Oh, who am I kidding? I still love you, Timon."

Timon's grinned and picked me up and twirled me around. "Yes! I knew it! I just knew!" He pressed our lips together again. I giggled against his lips. The pup kicked hard.

"Ow! Timon, please put me down," I said.

"What? Are you going into labor? Should I get your mom?" he asked frantically.

"No, it's just the pup. It kicked," I reassured him.

"Really? Can I feel?" I nodded. He put a paw on my stomach. "Wow. I felt it. It's our kid." He smiled and looked up at me. "Ours."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"Anana!" Razi was running toward us, waving. He stopped when he noticed Timon and stared at him with an icy glare.

"Um… ok, well, I guess I'll see you later, Anana… um… bye." Timon walked past Razi and into the cave.

I glared at Razi. "What?" he asked.

"You were spying on me!"

Razi bit his lip. "Maybe."

"Ugh!" I threw my arms up.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, Nan," he defended.

I sighed. "I guess I should thank you for that. But just so you know…" I smirked. "You sound a lot like my father."

Razi gasped and clutched his chest. "No! Anything but that!" We both busted up laughing. "Look, Anana, I just want you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you have been," Razi said seriously.

"I am being careful. I just… I can't help my feelings," I said bashfully.

"You have heart, Nan, I'll give you that. I could never forgive someone who took my heart and smashed it into a thousand pieces." I frowned.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," I said sadly.

"Still having trouble letting go of that?" he asked.

"Yeah. He hurt me a lot. And I'm willing to admit that. But I want to move on in my life from that," I said stubbornly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will. But Timon…" He trailed off.

I knew he was right. This was a huge moment in my life. I had to decide whether I wanted Timon in my life or not. I put a hand on my stomach. _This is my kid. But its Timon's too._ "I'm going to give birth to a living, breathing pup soon, and it needs both parents, not just one. So for right now, I need Timon here." Razi smiled.

"I'm really proud of you, Nan. It takes guts to do that."

I smiled.

A/N: I am so SO sorry that I haven't updated this in so long, I've just had a lot going on in my life. But I have promised myself that I shall finish this fic if it's the last thing I do! And I'll have a lot more time since I get out of school next monday. But here it is! I hope you like it! Holla!


	20. Zazu's Council

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King

--

Chapter 20- Zazu's Council

Timon and I hadn't spoken since I told him I still loved him. It would have been very, very awkward. So I clung to everybody else like a magnet for two weeks. And trust me, it was as annoying for me as it was for everybody else, except maybe Razi. And then I just withdrew from everyone else. More like hiding. I dug a bunch of tunnels deep underneath the ground that were hidden by some plants so no one could find the entrance. Most days I could hear my mother calling for me. I felt bad, but I wanted to be alone, so I didn't come out. I only came out at meals and to look at the stars. One time I didn't come out for three days. I was causing everyone worry, but I didn't really care. At all.

"Anana? Anana? Where are you, sweetie?" My mother was looking for me again. I just curled up into a ball and rested my forehead on my knees.

"Whoa!" I heard a rumbling and a crash. I stood up and hid in a tunnel.

"Who's there?" I asked, a little fear in my voice.

My father came out of the darkness and brushed himself off. "What the heck is a tunnel doing—Anana." He stopped and stared at me for a few seconds. "What are you doing down here? You're mother is looking all over for you," he asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you both. I just want to be alone right now," I said quietly.

"You know, you are just like your mother when she was pregnant with you. She would dig tunnels that were miles long and stay away from the colony for days at a time. I was worried that you weren't my daughter and she was trying to hide it from me. But she wasn't. Luckily for you, you come out at least once a day. She disappeared for two weeks once," he told me.

"Wow. Wonderful to know that my family has a history of depression," I said sarcastically.

My father laughed. "Just take your time and come up when you're ready. I'll tell your mother you're safe and that she doesn't need to worry." He kissed my forehead and climbed back up the tunnel. I sighed. I felt alone again. Talking to my dad had made me feel better, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to be social again. But I didn't want to talk to Razi or Swifty or my mother or Simba. They would freak out over me. I just wanted someone to talk to. So I thought of the only person I hadn't spoken to in a while.

Zazu.

But he was with Simba all the time, so it was still hard to get a spare moment with him. The only negative thing was that he was cleaning his teeth when I went up to him. "Hello, Zazu," I said quietly.

Actually, quiet was a bit of an understatement. More like in a whisper. Zazu looked down at me from the rock he was perched on.

"Hello, Miss Anana. Is there anything I can help you with?" I sighed.

"You could help me with my recurring depression and nagging doubts," I said gloomily.

"Oh dear. This wouldn't happen to be about that pest would it?" he asked.

"Not really, Timon and I haven't talked in a while. It's more about my sister and my friend Razi," I said.

"Not that he's much better," Zazu said unpleasantly.

"I know he can be a pain in the neck sometimes, but do you really loathe him that much?" I asked.

"Well excuse me if I insulted you, Miss Anana, but I don't really approve of anyone who takes advantage of someone because of their situation, especially if that person is still fragile from it." I knew he was talking about the night Razi had kissed me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um… well I… Miss Anana I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to spy on you, but I couldn't help but overhear. I was having trouble sleeping myself," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Zazu. It's actually very refreshing to know someone besides me has problems. But I guess I haven't been thinking of much else but my problems," I said sullenly.

"Well, I must admit that you do have a lot to handle. I'm not quite sure that I could manage it," he said comfortingly.

"Zazu, I know you could manage it."

"Still, I think you've handled it quite well," he complimented.

I smiled a little. "I suppose."

"Miss Anana, I assure you, you can handle whatever comes your way. You've no need to worry at all, especially with the King on your side." And with that, he took off and soared toward Pride Rock. I sighed.

_Zazu's right. I can handle it. Remember, you're a strong, independent woman who can handle anything you put your mind to. You're just going through a rough patch. _I stopped. _Ok, a very rough patch, but a rough patch all the less. It will all be ok. Just don't screw it up. _

I started back to Pride Rock. "She will be looking for me soon."

My ears perked up. I recognized that voice. It was a voice I had come to loathe over the years. I silently stalked over to a patch of grass where the voice had come from. Quietly so that I wouldn't be heard, I parted the grass and peeked inside. It was exactly who I thought it was.

Hatari was hiding in the grass.

"I saw her myself inside the cave. She won't come soon. Stay a little longer." My eyes widened. I knew that voice. And I loathed it more than Hatari's. I parted the grass so I could see them better.

"I also heard Anana's voice. I should go," Hatari insisted.

"Very well, if you're that worried. Goodbye, my love." I nearly screamed at Hatari over what I saw next. Hatari was kissing someone, and it wasn't Faizah.

It was Kepara.

A/N: Oh, I am soooo EVIL!! Mwhahahahahaha! By the way, I found out that the gestation period for meerkats is 11 weeks, if anyone cares. I bet the amount of time I use in this story is way over that, but whatever. It is fanfiction after all. Holla!


	21. Trying to Warn People

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King.

--

Chapter 21- Trying to Warn People

I nearly threw up. I mean, Hatari and Kepara? Logically it would work. She was an evil witch and he was a robot meerkat. But it was SO wrong. Hatari was married to my sister. Even Faizah didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Hatari didn't even deserve my sister for a wife. You can insult me, you can punch my husband in the stomach, but try and dupe my sister, and you will FEEL MY WRATH! _Aw, man, how do I tell Faizah that her husband is cheating on her without it sounding like I was doing it just for revenge? I need someone sneaky. Someone who has no problem sending Hatari's life down the toilet. Someone who's willing to do anything, no matter how stupid it sounds. _

Ok, so it was down to Razi and Timon. Both had their disadvantages. With Razi, Faizah would think it was _more _of a revenge plot.

But Timon was the reason that she and Faizah were fighting in the first place. That, and it would be really awkward.

But I had to tell Faizah before she found out herself. And once she found out I knew before she did and didn't tell her, it wouldn't make our situation any better. It would be much, much worse. Timon is was.

I took my time shuffling over to him, where he was with Pumbaa. "I don't know what else I can do! She hasn't talked to me… do you think I did something wrong again?" Timon asked.

"Um, Timon?" He jumped and turned around.

"Anana!" he said in alarm.

"Look, I need to tell you something in private," I whispered.

"Ok. Pumbaa, we'll be back in just a sec!" Timon yelled, already pulling me away. We walked to the edge of Pride Rock and he helped me sit down. "So what's up? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. Something is very, very wrong," I said darkly.

"What is it?"

"Well, as you know, my sister is now married to Hatari," I began.

"I feel bad for her. Who would ever want to marry Hatari the Jerk?" Timon said.

I giggled. "Yeah, well… look, I was underground beneath Pride Rock, and I had just come up from digging a tunnel and I heard voices in the tall grass," I said nervously.

"You've been hearing voices?" he asked, scooting a little bit away from me.

"It was Hatari, stupid!" I snapped.

"Oh. Well what about him?" Timon asked.

"He… he was with someone. It was Kepara."

"Kepara? That chick that used to beat on you?" he asked. I nodded. "I smell trouble." He sniffed the air for emphasis, and I laughed out loud.

"But seriously," I said, calming down, "This really isn't good. The thing was… they weren't just together and talking. They were _kissing_, Timon. Hatari is going behind my sister's back with my worst enemy."

Timon's eyes were wide. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell Faizah. And you're going to help me." I pulled him up and marched him into the cave, to where Faizah was playing with Tito. I stopped short and bit my lip.

Could I really shatter my sister's heart into a thousand pieces? Of course. But what I was really worried about was Tito. When Faizah finds out, assuming she believes me, she'll wig out and immediately beg my father for a divorce. And if by some strange miracle that my father does grant her one, what happens to Tito? He gets stuck with no father and an insane mother. _But at least he wouldn't have to find out for himself that his father is a cheating jerk. No wonder he and Kepara make such a good match. _

"Faizah?" She looked up from her son and her warm smile dropped.

"Anana." Her voice was still cold and distant. What I was about to tell her would not make that voice any happier. But it had to be done.

"We need to talk to you in private. It's really important," I told her.

"Well you'll have to wait until Mother gets back so that she can watch Tito," Faizah said, gently rocking him.

"Timon can watch him. I have to tell you now." My sister eyed Timon. I knew that she wouldn't trust him for a second with her son. "We don't even have to leave the cave. I just need to tell you this."

She sighed and gave Tito to Timon to hold. "Fine. But it can't take too long, I have to feed him soon." We walked deeper into the cave, all the way to the back wall. "Alright, what is it?" Faizah asked, obviously annoyed.

"First of all, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything because of my marriage or my pregnancy, and I really hope you'll forgive me. I miss my little sister," I began.

"Anana, if you pulled me all the way over here to apologize, you can beg for clemency later all you want. Right now, I have to take care of my son." She started to walk back to retrieve Tito, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"What I have to tell you will affect the rest of your son's life. I suggest you listen." If she wanted to play hardball, so could I.

"What is it then?"

I sighed. "It's about Hatari."

Faizah looked a little shocked. "What about him?" Her curiosity was growing. I could tell by the sound of her voice.

"Faizah, Hatari is…" I didn't finish. A huge pain erupted in my abdomen. I cried out loudly in pain. Timon rushed right over, Tito still in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. I clutched my stomach, writhing in pain, and fell to my knees.

"She's having the baby! Go get help!" Faizah ordered.

"Who?"

I wanted to smack him. This was a new level of stupid, even for Timon. "My mother, Nala, Simba, anybody! Just go!" Faizah yelled. I heard Timon run out of the cave. Faizah kneeled next to me. "Just take deep breaths, Anana. Everything is going to be just fine."

As another contraction hit me, I nearly cried. I swore right then to never have children again.

"No it's not! I still have to tell you what I was going to say," I insisted, my voice cracking.

"Anana, you're having a pup! Tell me later!" She helped me sit on a rock and let me squeeze her hand every time there was pain, which was getting more frequent.

I could hear Timon yelling, "Anana's having the baby! Hurry up!" and the sounds of feet approaching. _I am going to kill Timon after this, for getting me into this!_

A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a month. I've been working on other fics and I was in England, but I worked really hard on this, and I hope it's enough for you all to forgive me. I hope you all haven't given up on me. Holla!


	22. Birth

Smile, Anana Banana!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King

--

Chapter 22- Birth

I'm not going to lie to you, it was a painful experience. But you kind of expect that when it comes to giving birth. And I did give Timon a good whack upside the head after it was over. That felt pretty good. But then my mother starting fawning over them, asking me what I was going to name them.

Yes, I said "them". I gave birth to twins! Hmm… maybe I should have hit Timon twice since they were twins. Oh well.

"Oh, Anana, they're beautiful!" Swifty cooed, taking my daughter and tickling her nose. He had tagged along with my mother when Timon ran for help.

"And why wouldn't they be? They're my kids too," Timon said proudly. Faizah and I rolled our eyes.

"So? What are you going to name them?" my mother prodded.

I looked down at my son. "I'll name him Ajani." Faizah took Ajani into her arms.

"I like that name," she said, rocking him. Swifty handed my back the girl. I looked down at my daughter. She opened her eyes and stared up at me, then smiled. Her eyes were wide and big. "And she'll be… Lisimba."

"I wonder who she's being named after," Timon said sarcastically, lightly tugging on one of my ears. "Don't I have a say in this?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Well, Simba should be coming back soon. And I bet this will give him a heart attack," Faizah joked. I laughed a little at my sister's lame attempt of a joke. She was never the comedian of the colony. Speaking of the colony, I still hadn't told her about Hatari.

"Faizah, I still need to tell you that thing I was going to tell you. In private," I said, glancing at my mother and Timon.

"Don't worry, we're gone," Timon said, politely pushing my objecting mother out of the cave.

"What is it, Anana?" Faizah asked. I sighed. _It's now or never. _

"Faizah, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, because I know you deserve better. When I was outside earlier, I saw Hatari in the grass."

"What? He's back with the colony," Faizah opposed.

"No, he's not. He's here. And he's not alone. I saw him with Kepara. You remember her, right? And, well… Faizah, Hatari is cheating on you with her." After I said it, I felt so much better. And not just because I had finally gotten Hatari back for all the misery he's caused me.

"What? Anana, that's crazy talk! Hatari and Kepara never even talk to each other!" she insisted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just telling you what I saw. But think about it. Why would Hatari not want to accompany you on such a long journey, especially just after you gave birth to his first child?" I asked.

"We all thought that you wouldn't want to see him. Everyone knows how much you don't like him," she said.

"Faizah." My voice was stern and serious. I named it "my mothering voice".

Her lip trembled, then she broke down crying. This made Ajani and Lisimba start crying. She sucked in her tears and rocked Ajani, trying to get him to stop crying. "You're right, Anana. I've been suspicious of him for a while. It started after I got pregnant, but I just blamed it on hormones. He would sneak off in the middle of the night when he thought I was asleep, and he wouldn't come back until dawn the next morning. I never said anything because I didn't want him to be angry with me," she confessed.

I felt my heart break a little. _I'm so glad I didn't marry him. This could have been me. But at least we can still get Faizah out of this. _I heard voices approaching the cave. Simba and Nala were standing outside with Kiara and Kovu, talking with my mother, Swifty, and Timon.

My father was with them, and he didn't look pleased. He rushed right into the cave and didn't wait for Timon or my mom to finish talking. He saw the pups in mine and Faizah's arms. He looked at me and smiled. "My girl."

He hugged me and gently tickled Lisimba's stomach, making her giggle. "What are their names?" he asked quietly.

"The boy is Ajani and the girl is Lisimba," I told him.

"Did somebody say my name?" Simba asked, padding into the cave.

"No. But Anana named one of her pups after you," Faizah told him.

"Really?" Simba asked.

I nodded. "Her name is Lisimba. It's not your name exactly, but unless you want to change your name to a girl's name, then I suggest you get used to it," she joked.

"Well I'm honored."

I was beaming, I could feel it. But there was one face I didn't see. "Where's Razi?"

My father's proud gaze turned into a sour look. "Well, if we're in good fortune, we'll never find out," he said. My mother gave him a quick hit on the arm.

"It's alright, Mom. I'll find him later," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Razi sitting at the mouth of the cave, leaning against one of the rocks. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling. I inwardly sighed and shook my head. _I'll deal with him later._

"Um… maybe we should give Timon and Anana some alone time," Nala whispered. They all nodded. My mother came over to me.

"Get lots of rest and don't over exert yourself. And if you need anything, then just call for us."

I nodded. They all left the cave, except for Timon. Faizah gave me Ajani back before running out after them. Timon immediately came over and took Lisimba from my arms. "They're really cute," he said awkwardly. I nodded. But they weren't just cute, they were beautiful.

"Anana, I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. I was stupid and unappreciative, and I completely understand why you would run off like this." My smile dropped. _He had to bring this up now? While I'm still in my euphoria of having a son and daughter?_ "But I'm begging you to forgive this idiot and come back to the oasis. Please?" Timon pleaded.

I sighed and looked down at Ajani. _I've been acting stupid and unappreciative too. And besides, we're all a family. _"I miss the oasis. I guess I could come back," I said indifferently. But inside I was jumping around and happy dancing. Timon grinned.

"Thanks, Anana Banana."

A/N: I think this will be the final chapter, I think. I haven't decided if I'm going to post the soundtrack or not. Maybe if I get enough feedback and reviews...  
Holla!


End file.
